The Esper and the Fox
by Myuit
Summary: Add lives as a wanted criminal but he wasn't necessarily bad, more like insane. He was alone, but what did it matter to him? Nothing, of course. But could his coincidental encounter with an abnormal fox change that? Ara was also chained to her criminal status because of her contract with a so called "untrustworthy" spirit. She was alone, but what did it matter to her? Everything.
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

**Hi there! I'm kinda new to as a writer but I have been here for a while as a guest. This is my first fanfic and I thought, why not do this on Chinese New Year, so yeah... There may be some grammar and mechanics mistakes but I tried to fix most of them. ^-^;; Also I stink at fighting scenes, especially since I don't play Add. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_

Chapter 1: They Meet

* * *

Add- Diabolic Esper  
Ara- Asura

The El Tree glowed and stood out from the rest of the natural green landscape. Its thick, tough branches reached towards the azure sky. The old, yet strong tree cast a huge shadow upon parts of the forest, shading those under it from the sun's luminous rays. A young, white-haired man clad in black and purple rested in its shade, sitting on the grassy earth with his back against the El Tree's bark.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
I sighed as I looked up at the tree's verdigris leaves where specks of sunlight pierced through. I closed my eyes, wishing to leave this world, to leave Elrios. I was wanted by every region- Elder, Bethma, Velder, even Ruben. I had evoked chaos throughout all of Elrios. I was neither good nor bad, neutral I would say. Probably my insanity led them to believe I was evil. "Ha," I chuckled at the thought. I relaxed as the breeze brushed pass me. The rustling of the leaves and noises of the animals- the birds chirping, phorus playing, squirrels scampering- lulled me to sleep. I rested my head against the El Tree as my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
"Hahaha!" My violet eyes flew open. I woke up to the sound of an irritating laugh. _How long was I asleep_, I questioned myself. Curious and bored I decided to find to source of the bothersome noise. I stood up from my position as my dynamos splayed on the ground, lifeless a few seconds ago, followed suit, buzzing with violet electric charges. I jumped. My dynamos turned on their sides, creating a platform for my feet as I swiftly glided through the forest, towards the noise which increased by the second.

I was a dark figure in the mist of jade green, evading bushes, trees, and roots as I silently glided to my destination. The sun was setting below the horizon, turning the sky into a blend of red, orange, yellow, and pink, but I had plenty of time. After all no one tried messing with me and if any weakling did, they wouldn't come back uninjured.

I quietly hopped off my dynamos as they took their regular position, circling around me, producing electric charges. I hid behind a tree at the edge of what seemed to be a clearing. In the center were three people. The source of the laughter seemed to originate from the mouth of a brawny, dark-skinned man with short brown hair. He wore an old looking necklace with a black shirt, black pair of shoes, black fingerless gloves, and white pants which were partially covered by the bundles and items tied around his waist. He had a blue eye, the other sealed shut from a seemingly long ago scar, and a smirk on his scarred face. He held a huge, thick brown sword. _Banthus_, I thought, recognizing the bandit from one of the **_WANTED_** posters in Ruben. The other two puny ones were probably his henchmen, both wearing a fox mask over their faces.

Zooming in on them with the help of my spectacular inventions, I could make out a reddish-orangish fox cowering before the three, which had their backs towards me. I speculated as the armed trio injured the helpless animal. Bored at the sight I turned around, beginning to walk away when an animal rustled a nearby bush rather loudly. I heard a "huh" and sighed, turning around to meet the bandits in the clearing, irritated to have to deal with the annoying pests. "Well, well, look what we have here! The Diabolic Esper himself!" the filthy leader of the bandits exclaimed. The leader's lackeys whispered to one another, casting cautious glances at me. I smirked. _So they have heard about me_. "B-but b-boss, d-d-do we h-have to f-f-fight?" One of the bandits timidly asked. "Of course," Banthus exclaimed, "he's just a weak little brat, nothing scary at all. We'll beat him in no time and get that reward!"

_Brat?! Weak?! Little?!_ _How dare that filthy pest call me such a thing!_ I was angry. The burly bandit charged at me, probably ready to swing his sword. I leaped to the right as his sword came down upon the forest floor. After landing, my dynamos went directly in front of me as I went forward. I swiped my hands, commanding the dynamos to release pulses of mauve electric charges. Banthus, that asshole, grunted and jumped back with only a few scratches, but nothing severe. _Yet_. "Get him you two!" that bitch shouted as he pointed at me. The hesitant followers reluctantly charged at me, weapons in hand.

_ Too slow_, I thought. I seemingly charged at them only to disappear, stopping and confusing the two. I reappeared behind them and attacked, my dynamos releasing electric pulses. I sent dynamos to the ground around my targets' feet and lifted them up. Then, creating a dimension gate, I pulled them towards me. _Blood_. Crimson blood mixed in with delightful shrieks of pain filled me.

My sclera turned black, the scar on my left eye glowed, and an insane smile spread across my face and my body turned electric. I rose into the air as bursts of energy enveloped me, creating a glass-like sphere around me. "Gravity buster!" I yelled. The ground in front of me became a gravitational field as a huge ball of plasma compressed it and the sphere around me disintegrated. The minions were splayed onto the grassy clearing with blood, the vermilion liquid, oozing out from their body, joints twisted at awkward angles, hardly alive. "Pathetic... Pathetic! You're so pathetic!" I maniacally cried.

Banthus slowly backed away, eyes wide with fear, averting his gaze from me to his bandits, then back to me. He ran off into the trees with his sword in tow. "Ha," I scoffed as I saw his retreating figure. I charged a particle shot to chase after the coward and sent my dynamos as well to inflict a painful wound. My dynamos took their formation in front of my hand as particles gathered near the tips of my fingers, creating a electric purple sphere. I released it and the sphere followed the run away bandit, my dynamos following suit. My sclera reverted to white.

I turned to the fox while I waited for my dynamos to return. It tilted its head sideways a few degrees and gazed curiously at me. Getting a closer look, I saw that the reddish-orangish fox had piercing golden eyes and a tail and ears that had black tips. The fox had many injuries from the slashes of a blade, the most severe one on its hind leg. I heard the howl of someone in pain followed by the hum of my returning dynamos and turned to begin picking my way through the forest, my dynamos alongside me, not even casting another glance at the clearing, the bleeding bandits, or the fox.

* * *

_" He seems... Interesting."_  
_" Don't do this, young one. He's insane."_  
_" But you and I saw his soul. That couldn't have been a lie."_  
_" He is dangerous, child. You shouldn't follow him. Who knows what will happen. And about his soul, something is…Off about it."_  
_" Exactly. I know what I saw... We're the same."_  
_" It won't matter what you saw if he plans to injure you. Just leave him."_  
_"... I felt it. I felt the pain. I felt the loneliness and the anger. I felt the isolation... And something else. We're the same... Add."_


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Void

**Hello minna! I'm finally back with another chappy (chapter)! Before I begin I want to say thank you to all you people who read my (crappy) story so far, so thank you. I was very surprised to find out that some people favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also I'm sorry for the late update... I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...**

**Aisha: *Smacks Mei with wand* Mei, no one needs to hear your long apology. I think they get it.**

**Eve: Indeed. Your constant bowing and ranting is irritating.**

**Me: *Sulks***

**Rena: Hi! Mei here invited us to the author's note~ Although the boys seem to be arriving late...**

**Me: *Stops sulking* Ah, speaking of which, why are they late exactly?**

**Ara: Um, I believe Eun was mumbling about Elsword and Chung arguing about the latter's gender. Raven and Add simply refused the invitation.**

**Me: ...Okay then, that is understandable.**

**Eve: Agreed. I still question Chung's gender. The supposed male denied when I asked to check for confirmation.**

**Everyone but Eve: ...**

**Me: ...Anyways, you probably want to see the chapter already so here you go! (I finally figured out how these line breaks work XD) I don't own Elsword.**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox__  
_Chapter 2: Through the Void

* * *

A figure hidden by a long grey hooded cloak walked through the quiet, almost empty, streets of Elder. Many of the people were fast asleep in their homes-the lights flashing off in the rooms could be seen through the windows.

The sun has already set below the horizon and the moon has rose, shining a gentle beam of light on Elrios. The unknown person walked on, taking a left turn, walking straight, then a right, occasionally bumping into people still wandering on the streets.

It stopped in front of a store, the owner rummaging through piles of... stuff. The owner's head popped out from behind the counter that divided the store from the streets, a lollipop in her mouth. "Hello, can Echo help you," questioned the young girl. She wore a white tank top and worn-out black pants that bunched up at her ankles, both articles of clothing dirtied with stains most likely caused by the many alchemy experiments she performed. On her waist was a brown leather pouch filled with vials and tubes of multiple colored substances. Lastly, Echo wore brown sandals and a pair of goggles that rested on her forehead. Her olive eyes and white hair were visible in the light of the gibbous moon. The cloaked being placed a few silver and copper ED on the counter and pointed to the cookies barely visible on one of the back shelves. Echo scooped up the ED with her black-gloved hands, placing them in her already overstuffed pouch. She headed towards the back of the store, grabbed a few chocolate chip cookies, dropping them in a bag before heading back towards the customer and handing the order.

The figure took the bag and wandered off. Stopping at the end of an alley, the being scanned the area with its eyes. When it confirmed there was no other entity within radius, the person summoned six diamond shaped objects and created a rift in space, stepping through with the floating objects following. It arrived at Pilgrim's Site, a field containing many demons just outside of Feita Village. The hooded person walked on, stopping for a moment in front of a swirling void, before jumping in.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
I entered my dark room, snapping my fingers as the room illuminated before collapsing on my purple and black bed with my dynamos circled above me. I sighed, grabbing a cookie from the plastic bag and shoving the treat into my mouth. _Not bad_, I noted while surveying my room, munching on the cookie.

It was not exactly the cleanest room. A few empty bags and torn wrappers could be found on the ground and the table, along with some food crumbs sprinkled here and there. A wooden wardrobe, containing multiple changes of clothes, stood at one of the back corners of the indigo walls. There was a decent medium sized table containing shelves of books and tools with a dark colored swivel chair pushed into it. A LED desk lamp sat beside my black laptop on top of the table, decorated with circuit board designs in neon violet. Attached to the ceiling was a simple circular light fixture, an El fragment stuck in its center. Two doors were mounted onto the walls. One led to the bathroom. The other, the kitchen, which connected to the library.

I shouldered off my black jacket outlined with fuchsia that stopped right below my ribs, placing it on the nightstand with the cookies. My dynamos slowly drifted toward the ground, landing scattered on my bed, the pulses of electrical energy gradually decreasing to none. I shut my eyes and slept, not even bothering to change clothes.

* * *

I forced my violet eyes open slowly, knowing that morning has probably started long past, beyond the void. I blinked a few times before snapping my eyes shut. I grumbled, too lazy to get up. It was a few minutes after my awakening that I came to my senses. I felt the presence of an entity but ignored it, excusing it for my dynamos. Then, I felt something brush my neck. Fur, I determined, but I realized there shouldn't be anything furry in my bed. My eyes snapped open in realization. I turned on the lights with a snap of my fingers, turning as I adjusted my eyes to the brightness. I was left with the image of a reddish-orange fox in front of me.

I blinked once, then twice. The fox was still sleeping, whipping its tail around occasionally. It was then that I noticed the healing cuts on its body, especially the one on its hind leg, all encrusted with dried blood. _Filthy_, I thought, a scowl on my face. _Sure, I wasn't a neat freak but this is just disgusting. Well, then again I do kill others rather messily, although…_ I quickly grabbed the animal by its tail and whipped it elsewhere, off my bed. The fox was greeted with a painful awakening.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The being howled in pain as it was slammed a bit too hard against the wooden door of the room. The reddish-orange furred fox grit its fangs, lowering its black-tipped ears, narrowing its pair of golden eyes, and curling its black-tipped tail around its wounded body in a protective manner. It glared at the approaching dark figure with anger and gave and almost inaudible growl. Mysterious golden orbs met insane violet ones as silence lingered in the room.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
I had approached the fox that I sent flying to the other side of the room. _Serves it right for placing its germ-ridden self in here. How the hell did it wander in here anyways?_ I studied the fox, sleep gone from my mind and recognized it as the one I encountered the day before. I sat there in a crouched position in front of the fox, staring lazily at its unusual ochroid eyes. It stared venomously at mine, teeth still bare. _Huh, like it could do anything to me_, I thought.

Bored of staring, I broke eye contact and headed toward the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower, starting my normal morning routine. Once finished, I put on an identical pair of clothes, freshly washed, from a hook and brush my teeth before washing my face. When I stepped back into my room, the fox was gone from its original position. My gaze swept across the room, spotting the creature with empty plastic bags in its mouth. The fox opened its mouth and allowed the bags to fall into the trashcan bearing an increasing amount of junk. The fox continued with its chore as I stood and stared in bewilderment at the animal's actions.

I stood there, dumbfounded, then awkwardly walked to the kitchen. _Since when did fucking foxes come into a person's room and start cleaning up after them?_ I pondered the question in silence as I opened the fridge, grabbing a gallon of milk. I snatched a box of cereal and a bowl, making myself breakfast. Returning the milk to the fridge, I walked back to my room and poked my head through the door. Sure enough, the fox was dragging plastic bags and dropping ripped wrappers into the bin of increasing trash. I decided to let it be. _Besides, my room does need to be cleaned..._ "That filth better not mess with anything else in the room," I mumbled, entering the spacious library with my bowl of cereal in hand. I snapped my fingers to lighten up the place.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The library was huge, the biggest room in the house actually. The walls were hidden behind the shelves upon shelves of books lying against it, and even then, more shelves had to be placed to store the pages filled with vast amounts of knowledge. The transparent glass ceiling stretched up into the sky, only there wasn't one. In place of a blue background with puffs of white and the sun's radiant rays shining through was darkness. All a being could see was an endless void, a perfect place for isolation. No one would ever dare venture into the void. They would get lost anyways, with no destination in sight and no way to return. Only Add had found a way. It was seemingly perfect for a wanted criminal in need of a hideout.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
_But a fox had found its way into the void and located my house. How was it possible?_ I couldn't find an answer.

I slumped into the black couch at the center of the library and place my bowl on the mahogany table beside it. Swiping a book from the counter, I fingered through the pages, bored of reading the same text over and over again. Just another book about time and space written in ancient symbols that I'd grown used to reading. In between skimming through books, I ate spoonfuls of cereal until the bowl became empty. I set the book I was currently reading aside-the one about ancient nasods-, hopped off the ebony couch, and proceeded to take the bowl to the kitchen sink. I placed the stainless steel spoon and empty glass bowl in the sink. It hits the bottom with a small clatter. _I'll wash it later.__  
_  
I walked back to my room and my mind drifted back to the peculiar fox. I peered in the room with no bags or wrappers in sight, other than in the trash can.

_It wasn't that useless after all._ I turned my head to the right and saw the fox licking at its bloodstained fur. _Riiight... I think it's time for it to leave._ I took the bag full of garbage out of the bin, tying the top. I summoned my dynamos that suddenly buzzed with energy and flew from the bed to me, catching the animal's attention. I summoned a portal, with nothing but darkness beyond it, and placed the trash on top of a platform made by my dynamos.

I turned towards the fox and started closing the distance between us. It glanced at me, the trash, portal, then back. After a few seconds it seemed to register what was about to occur, slowly backing away, dark yellow eyes narrow and teeth bared. I knew at once this was going to be a problem. _Ugh, can't this asshole stop being so protective and let me get this over with._ I continued my advance as it proceed to retreat, both of us never looking anywhere else but at each other as golden and magenta clashed once again. _I refuse to leave this filthy bitch in my house._ Becoming impatient, I ran towards the reddish-orange animal.

The chase was chaotic. Many objects were knocked over and books littered the library floor, some of them opened at random pages. There was a lot of noises made and a string of curses could be heard once in a while.

* * *

After many minutes of chasing the troublesome fox, occasionally shooting particle shot, I finally caught it. I held it by the tail and violently flung the animal at the ripped fabric of time and space followed by the trash bag. Both objects disappeared a moment after entering the portal. With a swipe of my hand, the portal vanished. I sighed and assigned the job of cleaning the house to my dynamos, which immediately left my side after the given command, reorganizing the house.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"... HE JUST THREW ME OUT, AFTER I CLEANED UP HIS DISORGANIZED ROOM!?"  
" Hush! You are hurting my ears. I told you this would happen. This is not your first time being abandoned, child. Just leave him be. That imbecile never asked you to clean up his house in the first place."  
"But-"  
"But what, young one? He does not care. All that criminal sees in you is a germ-ridden fox that has no importance in his life."  
"... His sou-"  
"As I said before, that human's soul is of no importance if you cannot even touch upon it. It is the same as the rest; it is like all the other mortals that decided to house you, only to abandon you later on. Ignore them, for they do not understand."  
" Ugh, I despise being in this vixen form for so long. How many more days until the fusion is complete? "  
"Be patient my little Asura, it needs a few more months. Be glad I can enable you to stay in human for a short period of time when necessary."  
" Tch, I guess it can't be helped. Add... I'm not giving up. You're... Different. Even if you hate me, I won't be leaving... Not until... You… accept me."

* * *

**So, was it bad? Horrible? Crappy? I feel like this one's worse than the first chapter and Add's personality is just...UGH, SO COMPLICATED! Sorry, there was no action in this chappy. Just putting it out there, I'll try to update once a month but around this time of the year there are a bunch of important tests along with my homework (and procrastination). Here are my replies to my first two reviews:**

**Flamekaiser121- TY for reviewing! Like I said, I stink at fighting scenes, especially since I don't play Add. Hope you like the story so far!**

**rtcarawa- Thanks for reviewing! I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but if you are referring to Ara's fox form colors then you'll see sooner or later. Hehehe...**

**I'm already beginning the third chapter so just wait! I'll be happy if you even remember this story by then. Oh, plus I'm finally going to my first anime convention! Well actually it isn't but I was so young when I first went to a convention. I hardly remember it and didn't know anime at the time so yeah... Once again, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. Soooo sorry for the slow update and I apologize in advance for future slow updates. ****I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...**

**Elsword: *Walks in with Chung and sees Mei rapidly bowing* What's wrong with her?**

**Aisha: Oh she's just doing her FREAKING LONG APOLOGY! *WHACKS* QUIT DOING THAT ALREADY! **

**Me: B-b-b-but...**

**Aisha: NO BUTS MEI! THEY CAN TELL YOU'RE FREAKIN' SORRY SO SHUT IT!**

**Elsword: Hey Grape, stop yelling so loudly you flatty.**

**Aisha: HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ELBRAT?!**

**Rena: *Sweatdrop's* Well this is going to to take a while so I'll just end it here. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

**So sorry for the late update everyone. I was informed last minute that I was going to Mohegan Sun in Connecticut so I couldn't finish revising and editing yesterday but that's no excuse. I had so much time yet I chose to procrastinate during vacation. ^-^;; Oh yeah, I started using hyphens so please correct me because I'm probably using them wrong. Once again I do not own Elsword and I hope you enjoy the next chap-**

**Rena: We're here!~ *Walks in with Elgang***

**Me: Oh, what took ya so long?**

**Elesis: We had some... Issues.**

**Elsword: *Rubbing a huge bump on his head* ...Ow...**

**Aisha: *Gripping wand as vein pops in her forehead***

**Ara: *Smiles while pulling Add by the ear***

**Me:... I see... Well, let the chapter begin! (By the way, I'm still playing around with my writing so there will be slight changes to my style, sorry) **

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_

Chapter 3: Loneliness

* * *

A man covered by a grey cape, the hood over his head, walked through the streets of Altera, the floating island of the ponggos. The sun had yet to set in the sky as both the human and ponggo race were wandering about their daily lives. Humans and ponggos alike casted quick, suspicious glances at the mysterious figure before continuing with their task, none really caring about his identity.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
As I walked around, casting my gaze at the many stores in the center of Altera, I couldn't help but feel a constant glare boring holes through me. Yet every time I turned around I only saw the inhabitants and their annoying glances-none of which seemed to be the source of my annoyance. _Who the fuck is following me? I can't be imagining this, right? Everywhere I go that damn gaze tracks me down. How does it know my location and why the hell is it following me?!_ "Tch, this is annoying," I mumbled to myself and I walked along the hard, concrete streets.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the esper, a fox, colored reddish-orange, was indeed stalking him. The creature kept a safe distance from the man, easily weaving its way through the bustling streets in Altera. None of the ponggos paid any heed to the vixen. Every time the Diabolic Esper glanced back suspiciously, the animal leaped behind the nearest object, curling itself into a ball before cautiously peeking out seconds later. When the dark figure continued walking, so did the fox.

* * *

**Add's POV**  
"...Ugh," I sighed as I lay sprawled on the bed. The void was the only place where I didn't feel like I was being watched. Everywhere else, apparently, the mysterious gaze followed. _I wish whatever the hell is following me would stop. What are they, a spy?_ I considered the possibilities as I stood up from my bed. Wanting to distract myself from the unanswerable question, I strolled over to my laptop and turned it on. The screen flashed, projecting a variety of content. I pulled up some files and blueprints. _My dynamos will be getting their upgrade pretty soon..._

* * *

**Ara's POV**  
I stared at the endless dark void in front of me as the demons in the field ignored or didn't acknowledge my presence.  
_I could go in_, I thought.

_Finding his soul would be easy in such an isolated location_.

_I could go_.

_**But you mustn't**_, a voice finished for me.

Instead of leaping through the void and visiting him again, I whipped around and trudged back to the Feita Village.

_Why do I always follow him back here?_

_Why, if I know he'll go to a place where I'm not welcomed?_ Even I didn't know.

I strode past the many stone pillars and hopped from platform to platform.

_**Perhaps curiosity**_, Eun suggested. Although I thought the same, it didn't seem right.

I glanced at my surroundings and only saw demons around. _Good._

I shut my golden eyes and stood on my paws in a relaxed position. My tail rested on the stone ground, rid of the slightest movement. A dim light emitted from the core of my body. It grew brighter and brighter as the glow hid my fox form, irritating the demons in my vicinity. The outline of my figure stretched and morphed into that of a human girl's.

* * *

One eye remained golden while the other had become ruby. Nonetheless, her gaze still pierced the ones she saw. Her face was rid of emotion yet it seemed to challenge whoever met the Asura's gaze. Ara wore a strapless, knee-length dress, the top half consisting mostly of white whereas the skirt portion contained a majority of black. Golden accents were included as well. The portion under her breasts was tied with a thick, red ribbon that ended with a braided bow behind her back and a golden sphere ornament with tassels, attached to the ribbon.

The rest of her outfit consisted of the same color scheme. From her waist down, she had on black shorts, black leg guards covered by white fabric with red ribbon tied on and gold ornaments at the ribbons' end, and thick black and white strands of cloth, each with a golden bell sprouting from the back of her dress. Her arms were adorned with white detached sleeves outlined with black and golden accents and black and white wrist guards tied at the wrist with red ribbon. Ara's left shoulder was covered with a metal epaulette and from her neck to the beginning of her dress and sleeves was a black tinted, semitransparent covering.

As the Asura proceeded to the gates of Feita, her waist-length black hair, with the occasional white strands, swayed, a black and white bow attached to the back of her head. Although the new presence was noticeable to the demons, none dared to stop her for a dangerous aura seemed to surround the girl.

* * *

**Ara's POV**  
I stopped before the old iron gates that stood before me and, out of thin air, created a gray, oversize sweater that reached the middle of my thighs. Tugging the hood over my head, I pushed open the gates. They screeched in protest. The guards at the entrance glanced in my direction, suspicion clearly on their faces. I turned to face them and smiled innocently, adding a small wave. Luckily, they didn't see the red eye. The guards nodded, allowing me to enter.

_**So foolish, those guards**_, Eun voiced in my head. I smiled, an evil smile, in reply.

The moon, still a gibbous, had shown itself in the east corner of the night, partially covered by clouds. The stars remained unseen as they were also shrouded by dark clouds. I strolled through Feita on the uneven, tiled ground they called a street. Although the population was not much, many people, adults and children alike, wandered about the "streets" lit by torches and campfires. Ever since the demon ambushes have decreased, more people were joining the little settlement. At the heart of the village was the old Feita Temple, half surrounded by water which streamed in from the sides of the secluded valley.

The alchemy shop was up ahead.

As I neared the store my foot got caught and I tripped over a rock. _I never did really lose my clumsy habit of falling._ It was painful due to the fact of not wearing shoes. I grew out of my last ones and, being a wanted criminal, found it hard to get new ones. Besides, it interfered with my combat abilities. I landed on the ground with a soft thud as people continued to walk on, ignoring my fall. I stood up, brushing off debris, and held out a hand to a cloaked figure laying on the ground, who I probably collided with during my fall.

"Sorry, are you alright," I asked.

The figure merely grunted and stood up, ignoring my hand, and brushed off some dirt.

_Rude_, I thought, withdrawing my hand. I stared at the face of the male, by the sound of his voice, and struggled to hold in a gasp of surprise.

Even though the hood hid his face, my sight exceeded those of a mortal's. I saw lilac eyes and a bit of white hair. _Add_.

I forced my eyes not to widen at the sight before me. _How was I unable to realize his presence? I was sure he stayed in the void. Did he see me transform?_ He stared at me directly in the eyes as I froze. _Shit_. If he doesn't recognize me as the fox then he knows I'm a criminal. I doubt he would care if I was of the same status for I was worth a fortune-despite me hardly committing crimes. Of course, no one knew my appearance. Heck, the only reason I was a criminal to begin with was because I made a contract with Eun, a so called _"untrustworthy"_ spirit. That, along with me being a female and possessing gold and red eyes were the only things most knew about me. Even without much information, cerise and gold eyes were highly uncommon.

I waited for the realization to hit him. His eyes narrowed before whipping around to continue walking, tugging his hood to hide his face further.

I blinked once, twice. Then slightly shook my head.

_He didn't recognize me_. Relief filled me and I released a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in. I continued down the path and stopped in front of the alchemist's tent just as the same cloaked being was leaving with a bag in hand. I raised an eyebrow at his disappearing figure before dragging aside the flap of fabric as I entered the tent.

Questions filled my mind with every movement. _When did Add leave the void? How did he leave? Why did he leave? Why couldn't I sense his presence?_ I shook my head once more and set aside the questions for later. His soul was still present at the moment. I reached the center of the tent where Allegro was signing some paperwork. He straightened his papers at my entrance and set them aside.

At first glance Allegro wouldn't look like much. His black hair was always neatly combed and he wore a dull olive robe with black and yellow outlines over a white shirt. Fastened to his neck was a short tie the color of raw umber. A leather belt with a few small pouches adorned his waist. Allegro wore black pants along with brown boots.

With his frameless glasses over his obsidian eyes he looked like a typical bookworm-which he was but he was the smartest kid I've ever known.

"Ah, welcome back Miss Haan," he uttered with a gentle smile.

To most people he was a timid and shy boy with manners that liked his books and studies rather than socializing.

"Hello Allegro." I grinned under my hood and sat on the opposite side of the desk.

He barely had any friends. Few of which included Lento, Aisha, and me.

"How may I help you Ara? Need more moonstones," he questioned.

Aisha was a great mage, one of the few Dimension Witches on Elrios, who would go to Allegro when wanting to discuss ancient text and other related topics with a fellow bookworm. She was the one that introduced me to Allegro when I wanted to continue down a risky road.

"Nope," I said with a joyful voice as I removed my hood. Black and the occasional white locks of hair tumbled down my back. " I need information about soul tracking and some food."

Aisha and Allegro were the only ones that knew of my identity as a criminal but kept it a secret. Even from Lento, Allegro's childhood friend. He said that Lento would be unable to keep the secret for long since he devoted himself to protecting his people. I had hardly committed crimes, only killing when necessary but that was already enough to get me reported. Besides, Aisha and Allegro would also have to be reported for "siding with the devil".

"Hmm... What do you need to know?"

Allegro got up from his seat to rummage through his food supplies.

"Is it possible for one to hide their soul whether it's intentional or unintentional?"

Allegro returned with some food and settled himself on his chair once more. He handed me a red-bean sherbet, some grilled meat, fried crackers, and some kool el-aid. The secretary took a sip of herbal juice.

"As far as I know, there is not, other than your prior knowledge," he stated after a moment of silence. He continued, "You already know they have to be in a different realm or dimension in order to escape you soul tracking. I do not know of any potion that can do so, although if they are an experienced magus, there might be a spell to conceal a soul. I could contact Aisha for information but may I ask why this is necessary?"

I took a bite of the fried cracker and contemplated if I should tell him.

"I'm currently tracking a rather..._ interesting_ person who seemed to have appeared once in my vicinity without me knowing. Although he has the ability to teleport I doubt he would do so in a crowded area."

Allegro stared at me but pressed no further. "Very well, I'll see if Aisha has any knowledge of this. Are you sure you don't want more moonstones, to speed up the fusion?"

I shook my head. "Nah, this is my problem and I don't want to take your supply. I'll drop by in a few days. Bye!"

I waved and took the remainder of my food, remembering to tug on my hood. He waved back as I exited.

* * *

I let out an exhausted sigh and made my way to the outskirts of Feita. Add's presence had become absent a while ago. I sat down in an isolated place and munched on the food I had received. I bit into the grilled meat, savoring the surprisingly rich and juicy flavor. The crispy fried crackers provided just the right crunch and the red-bean sherbet melted as it touched my tongue. Finally I finished up with gulps of kool el-aid.

As I stood up and brushed off the cracker crumbs, having finished up the meal, I caught sight of movement in the inky darkness of the night and instantly followed out of suspicion. It ducked into a well hidden entrance in the earth framed with molding stones and I followed with equal speed. My eyes quickly adjusted to the gradual increase of light for the passageway was soon lined with lanterns, the flickering flames causing shadows to dance across the walls. The black blur continued on, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. I turned left, hot on its heals until I reached a dead end. I was confused. _Where did it go? I was sure it went this way._ I heard a meow. Glancing at the dead end once again, I noticed the black cat hidden in the shadowed corner that I overlooked. Its fur was rough and tangled with bits of dirt mixed in. The insides of the ears were white and so was the tip of its tail.

What was most interesting, though, were the eyes. They were blue-one sky blue, the other as dark as midnight but not quite black. The eyes weren't lifeless, but they didn't seem to contain the spark of light that rendered it alive.

The cat gave another meow. The sound was weak and sorrowful._ It seemed so hopeless, so... Alone._

I stared at it with sympathetic eyes as my lips formed a weak smile.

After all I felt the same way. It was worst though, in the beginning.

When my whole tribe was burned and killed by demons and my brother left me, taking up the role of the demon general, I broke. There was nothing else to live for. Everyone and everything I knew had disappeared, leaving behind ash and cinders. The only proof of their existence were my memories. It was then that Eun comforted me. She offered me power. She gave me a new reason to live. It was because of her that I survived to make friends with Aisha and Allegro.

So now I'm not completely hopeless, but still, I felt lonely, like there was a void inside of me. _Even now I feel it eating away at me. Loneliness._

"Hey," I breathed, getting closer to the stray.

"Are you lonely? ... Don't be sad, so am I." I crouched in front of it and pet the cat, also stroking its rough fur. I spoke in a hushed tone knowing that my voice would betray me if I spoke louder. Tears threatened to slip from behind the barrier my eyes had become. I gently cupped the creature's face, my hands shaking the slightest bit, before holding the cat's paw in my hand as if it was a delicate flower petal.

"Let's be lonely together." I whispered those words to the cat and it seemed to have understood. Its sapphire gaze was directed at me and I saw a spark of hope in the dullness of its eyes.

_Hope. I'll name the cat, Hope._

"Hope," I spoke to myself. Hope meowed in return. I gave a humorless chuckle at the name. I stayed in the crouched position, stroking the cat, denying the tears that pleaded to spill out.

I thought I would get over the fact that I was lonely as years past. I thought I would come to live with it. _But that hasn't happened. Not yet anyways, _I mused.  
I continued to stroke Hope, playing with its tail, scratching it ever so often and became lost in my own world.

_**Ara, watch out!**_ Eun cried.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze as I sensed something speeding towards me at a fast rate. I sprang up and jumped to the side, dodging the arrow just in time.  
Although I evaded the arrow's path, blood filled my vision. A few drops had splattered onto my face. I looked back with wide eyes.

There, lying lifeless in a pool of blood… was Hope.

* * *

**Review Time!**

**FriFriFurretbell-Thanks, I'm surprised you think so. Don't get your hopes up though. I have a feeling you'll be disappointed sooner or later.**

**rtcarawa-Here it is! Yes I did have fun at the con. Me and my friends were originally going to a smaller one but stuff happened so we went to Anime Boston a week later! Sadly, I didn't get to buy anything(parents' fault) but it was amazing!**

**NemesisDrive-Your wish has been granted. Hope you enjoy! XD**

**Aisha: *In the background happy to be in the story***

**Me: By the way Ara, how did you get Add to come? **

**Ara: *Mischievous grin* *Whispers* I got a certain nasod to slap him. When that didn't work... Lets just say I let Eun take over.**

**Me: *Stares at a blushing, annoyed Add curiously* Hmm...**

**Add: *No longer red-faced* Hey idiot author, you barely included me in the story.**

**Me: ...Hmm... maybe I should change the next chapter and write about how a certain lunatic gets beaten by a 'mere fox'. Nah, what about giving him a slow painful death and ending it at that? Maybe I should...**

**Add: ...I would prefer you not.**

**Elesis: Anyways see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Revenge

**Aisha: *Sitting impatiently* Where is Mei? Didn't she tell us to meet because the chapter was finished early?**

**Eve: Affirmative. It has been approximately thirty minutes since the agreed meeting time.**

**Elsword: *Walks towards the door* That's it. I'm leaving. Tell me when she gets he-**

**Me: *Slams open the door* I'm here! Sorry I'm late. Had some more editing to- oops... *Finally sees Elbrat squeezed between the door and wall***

**Elsword: ...Ow...**

**Me: ...I actually don't feel sorry for him. Well, as I was saying, I completed the chapter a few days early so here it is! I do not own Elsword and I hope you enjoy! Oh right, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ALL FIGHTING AND WE KNOW HOW MUCH I STINK AT THAT... Please don't kill me. I don't know why but I did a weird writing style at the end.**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_

Chapter 4: Sweet Revenge

* * *

**Ara's POV**

The arrow had struck the cat right through its back. I was speechless. A new friend, killed. I've only known Hope for less than ten minutes.

_No. No,_ I echoed in my head. _No, this can't be._

I wanted to cry right then and there, letting free my tears but it seemed life wouldn't allow it. More arrows came in my direction. I leaped away. As I hit the ground once more I spun to face my attackers.

Demons, at least twenty of them. What intrigued me the most though, was the demon that seemed to be the boss of the group. The demon was slightly bigger and lightly armored. He wore metal wrist guards over black fingerless gloves along with brown boots, and black pants. He wielded a white and brown bow and hid his eyes behind an eagle beak hood.

Proxy.

I've heard rumors about him, a glitter archer with quick reflexes and a surprising level of agility. His shots were said to be quite accurate, although I doubt he's as skilled as an elven archer. Heck, one was hunting me while I was in fox form and that was definitely not fun!

I was snapped out of the terrible memory when I heard laughter originating from the elite demon.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked in a mocking tone.

The other demons cackled at me.

"_So_ sorry that I killed your cat. It was precious wasn't it?" he sneered.

I lowered my head to further hide my eyes and clenched my fists, creating indents in my palm. I gritted my teeth to prevent a roar of anger.

_How dare he! That cat deserves to live! Hope deserves better!_

I was enveloped by light-the warmth was quite comforting. Once it faded into a small glow, I had changed once again.

The bow in my hair was gone and my black locks had turned pure white. White fox ears appeared on my head. The sweater vanished, revealing the clothes I had concealed underneath it. My nails were the same-long and claw-like-and I had sprouted nine ivory tails in place of the ribbons of black and white cloth. My cheeks had cherry facial markings on them, three on each cheek. But what silenced the demons and sent shivers up their spines was the stare I shot them. By now both my eyes should be a shade of vermilion. In the previous crimes committed, my eyes held hesitation and regret but now they gleamed with bloodlust.

_Why would I show mercy to those that clearly couldn't care less for the weak and helpless?_

I extended my right arm to the right and unclenched my fist. A long, thin shadow, almost my height appeared in front of my outstretched hand. The shadow solidified, revealing a menacing spear in which I grasped.

The demons seemed to rethink their actions as I got into a battle stance. Not even waiting for the vile creatures to ready themselves, I leaped into the air. My current form- I call it the celestial fox form- increased my swiftness and fox-like reflexes even more, which should allow me to dispose of these demons in no time. As I descended, I swept my spear in an upward motion in midair, halting my fall. Then, I dove diagonally downward, feet first, summoning a phantom claw at the tip of my toes once I hit the floor. The claw sent some of the demons, which had foolishly stayed in a group, a foot or two above ground, allowing me to slide underneath the mob and strike them upwards with another phantom claw, this time originating from the swipe of my hand. I continued to injure them with a barrage of attacks. There was no hesitation. No mercy or regret as I stabbed yet another glitter archer in the abdomen. Of course, I didn't stop there, no. I would cut them up-chop off an arm, a leg, even beheading them, their terrified expressions forever frozen on their faces. They'll die slowly of blood loss. If they don't, I'll toy with them a little more. A sadistic grin replaced the angry scowl on my face as I twisted my spear in various ways and thrust it at the back of a few glitter defenders. By now they had found the common sense to split up.

"Spell: Thunder," I shouted as I jumped, landing on the ground and injuring the nearby enemies with pillars of thunder. I repeated the process of violently slashing and clawing at them. Only this time, my attacks were followed by a surge of thunder.

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel to die?_

_How does it feel to be helpless?_

_How does it feel to SUFFER!?_

Arrows flew towards me in all directions. I batted them away with a simple slash from a phantom claw. Glitter spearmen pointed their spears at me and charged. _Please, you honestly think that is going to work,_ I mentally scoffed, still maintaining my evil grin. They were wide open. I ran at them then jumped in the air, performing a flip, before landing behind them. Taking advantage of their confusion, I spun once, landing on the ground.

"Mana drain!" I shouted as a wave of spirit energy damaged the glitter spearmen, stealing mana from two of them. I stabbed at the glitters, ducking and jumping to avoid spear and arrowheads, the annoying shields of the glitter defenders were no help whatsoever.

"Tch, I've had enough of this," I whispered in annoyance.

The surviving demons all stood in front of me, some farther away than others, but that didn't matter much.

I start spinning towards the demons with my spear, gaining momentum after the first few twirls. By now I had closed the distance between some of the remaining demons. After one last spin, I did a high kick, unleashing a phantom claw at a demon in front of me and swiftly followed up with another attack.

_Exorcism Stance 2: _"Specter Restraint!" A ghostly claw pulled the demons closer with a motion of my hand. Without a second to lose I continued.

_Stance 3:_ "Shadoweave!" I altered my stance, bending my knees, and threw my spear in front of my. With the help of shadow spirits, the spear, engulfed in a dark aura, spun rapidly like a frisbee. It whirled forward, catching demons in its path, even the ones that were meters away. Finally, it spun backwards, returning to my hand.

_Stance 4:_ "Darkness Sever!" Once again, I bent my knees and leaned forward before swiftly charging at the demons. I skewered them with my spear, passing them with an incredible speed.

_Secret Exorcism Arts:_ "Night Parade of One Hundred Souls!" In the blink of an eye I teleported. I appeared in midair above the last demon I skewered as a black symbol appeared below me, covering a huge portion of the passage floor. I landed, hitting the ground with as much force as I could muster. As my feet touched the stone, I released an eruption of numerous souls. The eruption sent the demons meters above the ground. When the skill was finished, gravity took over, sending the glitters downwards. They landed with a sickening, yet satisfying crack.

I surveyed the passageway. Dead and severely injured demons littered the stone floor, some with joints twisted at awkward angles. Normally this would have sickened me. I would have felt nausea by now, but not at the moment.

_They killed Hope. They killed a cat, a stray one. They took the life of a helpless animal. It only wanted to be happy, to be loved, but they took it away! No hesitation, no regret, no mercy._

I stabbed a demon lying injured on the ground. It screamed. I twisted my spear and pushed it deeper into the demon's body. Another scream, but no one will come. We were way to deep underground for anyone to hear, and far away from the entrance. However, I took precautions and muffled the monster, wanting it to suffer more.

The screaming that would have tortured my mind was now music to my ears. The blood that had once made me vomit now made me smile. The death that lingered in the air now seemed more like heaven than the hell it used to be.

The demon stopped screaming. The creature didn't even twitch.

"Oh how disappointing. It died already," I stated with a frown.

As I was moving on to the next demon, an arrow grazed my shoulder.

"Hm?" I hummed as I faced the direction the arrow came from. It seems that I had missed one. The arrow had come from the elite demon himself, Proxy. Despite his squad killed, he wore a smirk in his face. He hardly had any injuries. There were scratches here and there but nothing severe. I mentally cursed at forgetting to keep track of their leader.

As Proxy prepared another arrow, I lunged at him. He released it, and I easily evaded it.

_**Ara, you must make this quick. I cannot keep you in this form much longer**_, Eun spoke.

_Tch, I wanted to play with them more. Fine._

I continued to rush at him. Before he could nock another arrow, I jumped, flipping in midair before landing behind him. I prepared to stab him but he flipped backwards. My spear pierced the empty space where he originally stood._ Dammit._

I ran at him again as he shot yet another arrow. _Does he really think I'm that stupid?_

The arrow came sailing towards me but I jumped above it. While I was in mid air, the arrow multiplied, resulting in a total of three, with one coming my way. _Fuck._

Acting on a whim, I swiped my spear upward in midair before crashing down with one leg extended outward. The impact sent an upward swipe of a phantom claw, deflecting two of the arrows. The third was coming towards my head as I ducked at the last second. It cut a strand of black hair but missed my skull. I wasn't given any time to rest, for Proxy send more arrows in my direction.

"Tch," I narrowed my eyes as I charged once again.

His shots were quite precise but I managed to evade them. As I was closing in on him, he nocked another arrow. I smirked, thinking I could dodge it easily. I was proven wrong when I discovered too late that that he was preparing more than one arrow. The attack was unavoidable because of my jump earlier to dodge what I previously thought would be one arrow.

With a flourish, he released a string of arrows, vertically in a circular range, similar to that of a machine gun.

"Shoot," I grit my teeth, trying to formulate an escape, but to no avail. Right as I was about to risk deflecting as many arrows as possible with my spear, something within my mind clicked.

_Hmm, I may waste more mana than necessary but it'll be worth it, hopefully._

"Spell: Aerial Blades!" I chanted.

I spun multiply times in mid air and, while doing so, created spirit blades which surrounded me. During my last twirl, they flew in all directions as my enemy's arrows came closer. As predicted, the blades deflected the arrows. Some even hit Proxy. I batted away any stray ones that escaped the initial attack and, taking advantage of the distraction, charged.

_I'll finish this in one move._

_Phantom Fox Stance 2:_ "Discordance!"

I rush forward, going past the demon, backwards to my original location, and then forward again, slicing him with phantom claws.  
The glitter fell with a thud against the hard stone floor. I smiled as he attempted, but failed, to stand. I strode towards him, picking up an arrow he had shot, and examined it. _It'll do._

I switched the spear to my left hand and the arrow to my right. I got closer, until I was standing at the side of his fallen figure. He suddenly jerked up. Ejecting a blade from his sleeve, he lunged at me, only to lose his footing and stab at the air. He got down to his hands and knees, refusing to collapse.

With one swift motion, I kicked him in the stomach. Proxy crumbled to the ground. I kicked him again, flipping him onto his back. He struggled to flee but the resistance was futile.

Before the demon could struggle further, I stabbed the arrow through his chest, right where his heart was located. Blood splattered-the delightful black blood of the demon commander who killed Hope. I relished this blood. The blood that smeared my hands and splattered on my face. The blood that stained my clothing. The blood of revenge.

I had lost it.

I chuckled. That chuckle soon became a mirthless laugh. The laugh increased in volume, slowly becoming tainted by insanity.

I had lost it.

The laughing eventually mixed with tears, tears I could no longer hold. I began to sob silently. _I can never let it all out._  
I wanted to scream, but my fear of being discovered kept me from doing so.

"I did it," I cried in between sobs.

"I did it Hope. I avenged you. Are you happy?"

I stood up, straightening my knees to raise myself up, but then... _Zing!_

"Huh?" I stopped and unexpectedly fell to the ground. Pain was originating from my lower back. I gently touched it, only to return with scarlet blood on my fingertips. My blood. My hand shook and my eyes widened. I slowly turned my head as far back as possible, peering behind me.

A demon.

One was still conscious. Severely injured and laying sprawled on the ground, but alive. It barely mustered enough strength to keep its hold on the bow. I drew my attention towards my back. Despite my vision being painted with black dots and tears, I could see the cause.

An arrow.

There was an arrow digging into my flesh. Every movement sent pain coursing through my body.

_**My apologies, Ara.**_

A flash.

A flash blinded my eyes for a moment. Nothing happened. My head was still turned, facing behind me.

A tail.

A reddish-orange tail tipped with black waved weakly behind me. I turned my head so I faced forward and stared at where my spear should be. It wasn't there.

A voice.

A voice echoed in my head.

_**I could hold you human form no longer.**_

I see-well, actually I couldn't. Eun had brought me back to fox form taking my human body and spear with her. The black spots that invaded my vision multiplied rapidly. I struggled to remain conscious.

_**You need to rest, little one.**_

...Perhaps I should.

No one would think twice about one injured fox in the midst of-how many demons was it? Oh who cares. I probably won't live anyways. The entrance was well hidden. Even if someone did find me, I would be long dead.

My eyes shut once more, as I succumbed to the darkness. _I did it Hope. I did it._

A feeling.

There was a feeling. Before I entirely fell into the depths of unconsciousness, I felt something. I could no longer feel the ground. It was as if it gave way below me. But I wasn't experiencing the sensation of falling. Instead I felt as if I was rising.

A warmth.

There was warmth in place of cold stone.

_What was it?_

I wanted to open my eyes one last time but it was too late to escape the abyss. The last thing I felt before I went inactive was that warmth. The last thing I thought was…

A soul.

_No, wait. Impossible. How?_

* * *

**Me: _So..._What do you think? Is Ara too OOC? My next chapter will most likely be late due to _VERY_ important tests with the addition of homework and procrastination, of course. I'm most likely doing Add's POV for the next chap, but if you want Ara's POV then give me a reason, a _good_ reason.**

**Review Time!**

**Guest: ****Hiparquia-Thanks! I have no idea what your third sentence meant, but thanks! XD**

**VeteranNeko-*Pats back* I feel you (lol).**

**NemesisDrive-Here's your next chappie and thanks! As for when Add will notice Ara... I have no idea. I usually come up with a general plot and go with it. It will probably happen later than sooner(if that makes sense).**

**rtcarawa-Yay! New chapter! Agreed, there were some great cosplays. Strangely, and sadly, most of the pictures I took were of characters I didn't even know(this goes to show how much more anime I need to watch).**

**Western-Otaku-Thanks! Don't worry, sometimes, all we can do is give virtual hugs. ;-;**

**Quinxes-Well, I'll try, but don't expect much from me. Yes, the poor kitty. I was planning to have Ara bury it but then this idea came up, sorry.**

**Red x Mist-Thanks, don't expect much. I find it hard get the right personalities. Add is especially hard. Ara, I think it's the sad experiences that are the hardest.**

**KeitaroHigurashi-O.O Holy El. I am surprised you happened to find this story. I'm not an experienced writer (as you can tell) but I think your Elsword story is AMAZING! I hope you update it soon and thanks for your feedback. Now that I think about it I could have gave Hope a second purpose. It was mainly just to show Ara's loneliness. Not making any promises that Add will help anytime soon but we'll see. Once again, thanks!**

**FriFriFurretbell-I'll try, but this chapter is probably not so good. I have absolutely no idea what you mean by the format but thanks? XD**

**Me: Well that's _a lot_ of reviews.**

**Add: So. Ara's a sadist.**

**Me: Yup! I mean, no. I mean,...Wait wha? Why me?! Ask Ara yourself!**

**Ara(Eun): Sorry, mortal but Ara is currently...Sulking, as you would say. If you don't mind, I would like to _talk_ to Add.**

**Me: *Steps aside* Oh, go straight ahead... um, may I call you Eun?**

**Ara(Eun): You may. *Summons spear* Now _pest_, let us _talk_.**

**Me: Well bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Upgrade

**Me: *Runs in***

**Elesis: Mei! There you are-**

**Me: ****I'm so sorry! This update is so late and I'm getting more lazy. Don't know if I'll update fast enough, what with two stories to handle. Talk to you later! *Plops the story down and runs out***

**Raven: Mei does not own Elsword.**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_  
Chapter 5: Upgrade

* * *

Outside of Feita, at Pilgrim's Site, a lone cloaked figure, among the numbers of demons, stood before the endless void. Hidden behind the cloak, was a blood covered animal, unconscious and possibly dead. Droplets of blood slowly splattered the ground, a mix of crimson and inky black. Taking a second glance at his surroundings, the man leaped into the swirling blue-and-black hole, the unlucky stone remnants that got dragged in, trailing behind.

**Add's POV**

Once I entered my room, I snapped my fingers, showering the place with light. I threw the bag of items onto my bed and placed the fox inside an empty crate. _Good thing I didn't throw this away._ I stepped back and looked at myself with a scowl. _That blood is disguising._ My body was completely covered in it, not only because of the huge puddles I had to go over, but because of the fox as well. I stared at the mentioned animal before determining that it wouldn't wake up for awhile. Gently, I took out the bloodied arrow and wrapped the fox's abdomen in cloth that was quickly painted vermilion. Grabbing a change of clothes, I set off to the bathroom, ordering my dynamos to clean the bloody mess.

Once the bathroom door locked, I peeled off my clothes, tossing them into the hamper. Stepping into the shower, I turned on the water. I scrubbed my dirtied hair and cleansed myself. As I began to wash my arms and rid my hands of the scarlet liquid a question came into mind. _Why did I save that fox?_ It was as if my body acted on it's own. I replayed the events that happened awhile ago.

* * *

**Add's POV****  
**I headed towards the back of Feita after receiving items necessary for the upgrade, as well as some snacks, making a few stops here and there. One of which was the bulletin board. I surveyed the papers tacked onto it. Many held various quests and tasks, while others advertised items of many kinds. Still, some spoke of guilds and, of course, criminals. Although Feita was a somewhat isolated place like Bethma, that didn't stop it from receiving information from the outside.

_Hmm... Banthus, Proxy, Cutty Sark, the Asura, Diabolic Esper_, and a few more demons were shown as wanted. I ripped a few of my wanted posters off at an inhumane speed, quickly tucking them into my bag of purchases before anyone noticed. Out of caution, a took an errand, pretending to study it, and then made my way to the outskirts.

Seconds upon my arrival, I detected a faint scream, but questioned my senses. However, the confusion of my dynamos verified I wasn't imagining things. Curious, I ordered my creations to track down the origin of the sound. Despite the noise being faint, they located the general direction. It took several minutes until I found the concealed hole. Without thought, I went in and followed the passageway. What awaited me, as I got deeper, was completely unexpected.

I smelled the coppery scent before I even arrived. A bloodbath. Demons lied sprawled on the ground, obviously dead. I hovered over the floor to inspect the scene, but the blood couldn't help but splatter the soles of my shoes. I scowled at having to clean myself afterwards but my attention quickly reverted back to the demons- or what used to be demons. All of them were so severely injured that they were almost undefinable. Limbs were cut off and heads severed, leaving frozen horrified expressions. There were multiple holes in all of them, coupled with scratch marks. I almost vomited at the sight, but held it in, pressing deeper into the matter. Upon closer inspection my devices found the wounds created by a spear and claws of some sort- an animal, most likely. One demon stood out. I took a closer look at it.

_Proxy._ It seems he was leading the group of monsters. They could have surprised Feita with an unexpected attack. _Guess that's one less criminal to handle._ _Who could have done this though?_ Surely no other demon would kill him. _Banthus?_ No way, his weapon's a sword. Any other villain resided in another domain. _So who?_ I surveyed the demon's body once more with an arrow through it, _his_ arrow._ Was he betrayed?_ _Or did the opponent do this? Why his arrow though?_ As my eyes wandered, I noticed the outline of something in the pool of blood. Looking closely I saw the well hidden fox, it's fur dyed black from demon blood.

_Beep._ A dynamo made a small noise informing me that the fox was still alive. _Hardly._ The animal let out soft whimpers, confirming the information. I stared at it. I just stared as it twitched. Its small chest was moving rapidly, its breathing haggard. The black tipped ears jerked ever so often and the whimpering... _So helpless._

* * *

**Add's POV**

I shook my head, snapping myself out of the memory. Maybe that's why I took it here.

_Helpless. Helpless. Helpless. Helpless... _The word repeated in my head.

_Just like that time._

I leaned my head against the shower wall. A pained expression formed on my face as memories invaded my mind.

_Memories I wanted to forget._

I violently turned off the water and threw the curtains aside, changing into a black t-shirt and shorts after drying myself. By now I had calm down a bit.

I glanced at the fox after entering the room, finding yet another bloody puddle to clean up. Surprisingly, I could hardly care less. My attention was directed to the fox which was still unconscious. A scan from my dynamos verified the creature's faint heartbeat. _Faint but beating. Just like that time._

I clutched my head, forcing the memories not to resurface. _No. No._

I picked up the box and made a beeline towards the bathroom. There wasn't much time left. I filled the tub with water and placed the fox inside after removing the bloodstained cloth. I cleaned the animal from its head to the tip of its tail, careful not to worsen the wound. Once finished, I placed it in a cushioned basket my dynamos brought, and took it back to my room. It was still bleeding. Using another piece of cloth I applied pressure to the injury. Several minutes passed before blood no longer spilled.

"Tch, it might need stitches," I mumbled after analyzing the puncture. It took a few more minutes of cleaning and sterilizing before I was able to proceed. After sterilizing the necessary equipment, which I surprisingly had, I set to work. Poking the skin with the needle, I began to work my way across, slowly and carefully zigzagging to the other end of the wound. After tying a knot to secure the stitch, I snipped off the excess thread. Disinfecting the wound once more, I finished up by wrapping the abdomen with gauze. I stepped back to survey my efforts.

_Good enough._ I released a exhausted sigh. Setting the basket on the ground, I prepared for bed. Once I collapsed on its soft surface, I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Add's POV**

"Ugh," I groaned as light passed into my eyes. I turned around, covering my face with a pillow, but it did little to provide me shelter from the harsh rays. It seems I had forgotten to turn off the lights. I tiredly snapped my fingers, as the room was once again, bathed in darkness.

"A few more minutes," I mumbled to myself. After several-probably fifteen-minutes, I arose from the comfortable bed and reluctantly started my morning routine-showering, brushing, eating, etc.

I checked on the fox._ Hmm.. Still asleep._ I motioned for my dynamos to do a scan, confirming that its heartbeat has improved. Its breathing was more relaxed too.  
I unwrapped the gauze and inspected the injury. There wasn't much of an improvement but it seemed less inflamed. I sterilized the puncture and wrapped it in a new roll of gauze. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Frustration was written all over my face.

Once this fox wakes up, I'm throwing it out. But one part of me objected the idea. _Why should I keep it_, I asked myself, _it'll be a bother._

_**Because it reminds you of yourself, because it brings back memories? That's why your throwing it away?**_ A small voice inside me spoke.

"Shut up," I murmured to myself.

**_Why?_ **It continued despite my command. **_Do you see yourself in that helpless animal? Do you not see yourself lingering in between life and death?_**

"I said, shut up," I whispered again.

_**So what?** _That voice knew no end as it continued to throw question after question at me. **_Are you just going to leave it, for a selfish reason like that? Can you bear the thought of seeing it dead? Can you bear the thought of thinking that could h__ave been you? That, just like that time, but you could be the savior now?_**

"Shut the hell up already!" I screamed at the inner voice, willing it to stop, but of course, it opposed.

_**Why? We both know that you're helpless. You can't keep it. It'll only bring bad memories. You can't abandon it. It'll only make you feel guilty, because after all...**_

_No. No_. I pleaded my other self not to say it. I wished it to stop. _No. No._

_**It's painful to be alone.**_

I stumbled, eventually falling to my knees as I struggled to hold my composure.

"Ha," I gave a mirthless laugh, "As if it matters. What do I care about loneliness? Nothing. Living beings just get in the way. All they do is hold you dow-"

**_How long are you going to lie to yourself? What would mother-_**

"Shut the fuck up," I interrupted as my voice dropping an octave lower, "Don't even mention her. She doesn't exist."

_**Oh, still in denial are we? Oh well, whatever you do is not up for me to decide. But**_, the voice's tone became serious, _**remember this: humans aren't meant to be alone. Life is cruel, so you only have one chance at this. Use it, to make things right. Farewell.**_

The voice finally subsided as I was left to contemplate his words, my actions. _Talking to myself, huh._

"Tch, whatever." Deciding to move on, I strode to my desk, emptying the bag of contents from last night. Setting aside the food, I sorted through the rest of the items. I activated my laptop. Energy coursed through the circuit design as multiple holographic images popped up along with the laptop screen. I sifted through the multiple images, codes, formulas, and mathematical equations, checking and double checking that nothing was misplaced. Picking up a small box, I freed the clasp and raised the lid. Sitting on a black, velvet cushion, slightly larger than a ping pong ball, was an indigo orb that radiated a powerful dark aura. A dark El shard. I delicately held the orb, inspecting it from multiple angles. _It's real alright. Now, to harness this raw energy_, I thought with a grin.

I quickly set to work, my dynamos aiding me as I assembled a device out of metals, gears, wires, and other various parts. With experienced hands, I wove around the layers of wires, locating an incomplete green one. Grabbing the other half of the circuit, I joined the two while commanding a dynamo to release pulses of electricity. As the hovering mechanism did so, sparks flew where the wires met. The creation glowed a soft lilac. My lips curled upwards in delight, the miserable conversation with myself long gone from my mind. I slipped the El shard into the empty core of the machine. The shard hovered at the center of the core as a low hum originated from the engine. I turned a dial and, at my command, the top metal disk began rotating slowly, lowering on the dark shard. Slowly but surely, the El shard started to compress until the disk had completely finished lowering, yet it continued to spin. "Hmm," _seven minutes_, I thought.

I turned my attention elsewhere, letting my eyes rest on the fox's figure. _Still asleep._ I sighed, standing up to fetch a snack. I shuffled to the kitchen, searching through cabinets. I returned to my desk, a bar of chocolate in my mouth. I stared at the machine again.

_Four minutes. Three, two, one,_ _flash!_ A blinding light appeared, then disappeared just as quickly. As my vision finally cleared, I stared at the results of my efforts before my eyes. It was still a sphere, one that released an onyx aura. Instead of remaining in its solid state though, it wavered in between a gas and a solid. _Perfect._ I swiped a dynamo from my side and urged it towards the compressed dark energy. A link was established between the device and the energy, feeding the dynamo with power. After the weapon had absorbed a sufficient amount of the dark El shard, I took another dynamo, repeating the same process until that last bit was transferred into my sixth and final dynamo. Sighing as I slumped into my chair, I began transmitting the codes filled with data from my computer into the dynamos. The results had better be worth my time. I've spent weeks making and remaking all the necessary requirements for this skill. A smirk made its way on my face as I let out a low chuckle.

_Finally. Finally! It's complete!_ Perhaps I should test this out now. I summoned a portal, jumping through.

I reached the other side, my feet hitting the translucent black platform surging with El energy. Multiple cubes with root-like engravings levitated in the vast realm of Henir's Time and Space while broken shards reflected moving images. I scouted the area, when a rip in the space fabric appeared suddenly. Stepping out of it was the administrator of time and space himself, Glave. The locks and chains that encircled his neck clinked and his long black robe billowed around him. One saffron eye gleamed behind the black mask, the other, who knows.

"Hey, mind if I use a battleground?" I asked, knowing the answer before the masked man even spoke.

"Very well," the white-haired man replied, gesturing with his left, ivory gloved hand (his other occupied with tossing azure-glowing cubes) to one of the obsidian, rhombus-shaped doors. The engraved neon circuit-like designs glowed blue as the double doors parted to reveal one of the many fields used for combat. I started towards the entrance, not even stopping when Glave inquired, "I assume you've finally completed it?"

With my face still directed away from him I nodded, a smirk pulling at my lips. I stepped through, the portal instantly disappearing with a flash as I arrived at the other side. The area was clear of any life, but my presence was noticed, and soon demons started to emerge from the shadows. Delight twinkled in my eyes as my scar glowed electric purple.

_Let's begin._

* * *

**Me: Back! Yes, I know this chapter has, like, no action whatsoever. I'm sorry! I blame school and my laziness! Well my school year has ended for now. This, in no way, means I'll update faster! But I can try. Just some information but the device the El shard was put into was similar to an ice burner. Some of you already know, but I have created a new story, _Isolation, Connection, _so updates will be difficult to do on time. Well, we'll see. Anyways, reviews!**

**FriFriFurretbell-Thanks for the comment and the explanation. Your idea of Hope sounds nice. I was thinking of mentioning it sometime at the end of the story so I'll consider it. "****Nice job, keep up the good work, but be more confident in your work! Work on your weaknesses and use your strengths. Learn what others do, take it and put it into your own style. ****(As I stalk for more updates)" XD Your inspirational quote was great but then you ruined it with the stalking. :3**

**Western-Otaku- Thanks! Very late, but congratz for capping your Asura, wait did you get her to level 75 yet? I can't grind for my life Q_Q. The secret arts are amazing but LS's needs so much mana!**

**KeitaroHigurashi- Your welcome, happy I could help. So far I'm up to date with your story and can't wait for more! _1001 works for you _is amazing, well, minus the grammar. I'm not one who posts reviews though ^-^" Thanks for the criticism. I'll try to keep that in mind. **

**NemesisDrive- Thank you! Nice to know I didn't disappoint ya too badly. Well hope you enjoyed the latest update!**

**Me: Hmm... It seems rtcarawa hasn't reviewed. Hope it wasn't that bad, unless the reviewer is simply hiding... Oh well. Looks like I'm not as bad as I had thought I was with combat description. Well once again I'm sorry for the boring chapter and late update.**

**Aisha: Mei! Get back here! We're no finished yet!**

**Me: Sh*t. I though you guys were still at _Isolation, Connection_'s AN! Ack! See ya! *Runs* Oberon! Watch the hair, will ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Remains of Hope

**Oh my El. I am so freakin' sorry! I was busy with some Elsword events, stuff on the phorums, life in general, and laziness. I didn't think I was going to be this late. I apologize to all my readers who actually decided to read this (bad) story. Ugh, I'll talk more at the end. You probably want to get this over with so here! I don't own Elsword and if my prediction is correct Aisha should be-**

**Aisha: There you are! First you upload another story, now you can't even keep up when you have almost nothing to do! Mei!**

**Me: Yup, I was right. Elsword, please distract her. I'm going now!**

**Elsword: W-what?!**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_  
Chapter 6: The Remains of Hope

* * *

**Ara's POV**  
My eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the harsh sunlight. I blinked once, twice. Everything was hazy. Not only my environment, but my mind and memories. _Mhm...What happened?_ It took a while, but my memories quickly returned. It was as if a giant phoru rammed into me. Hope, the demons, the killing, the arrow, and…The warmth. I took in my surroundings, finding myself in a familiar and unexpected location. I was in a room. _Strange, how did I get from a passageway under Feita to a room in who knows where?_ What I had initially thought was sunlight was apparently an artificial light attached to the center of the purple ceiling. The spot I occupied was a cushioned basket. I shifted a bit, wincing in pain.

_Right, the injury._ I looked at my fox self, seeing the gauze around my abdomen. _No wonder why I hadn't bled to death._ I took another glance at my surroundings. I swore this looked familiar, but where? My fuzzy mind refused to function. My eyes darted to a desk, where a laptop lay. Many holographic screens surrounded it. Some containing images of... Diamond shaped devices. My eyes widened in realization. _Add. I was in Add's room. What. The. Hell._ I swore I was close to death, underground. _So what—Eun._ She must have known what happened. I relaxed, entering a state of calm as I summoned her presence.

_Eun._

**_What my child?_**

_How long was I unconscious?_

**_A while now, approximately a day._**

_What happened? After that arrow..._

**_That soul of yours came. The one you have been tracking. From what I could tell, he meant no harm and was most likely the one who bandaged you. I, myself, grew tired after that battle._**

_So he _did_ bring me here._ I find that hard to believe since he threw me out last time. _Hmm, where is he anyways?_

_**His soul became absent a while ago. However, because the tracking of his soul has not been reliable lately, he could still be near.**_

I tensed, remaining silent as I tried to locate another presence. Nothing. No noise or scent of some sort other than my breathing and the blood. Cautiously, I leaped out of the cushioned basket, grimacing as pain shot through me once I landed. I took slow steps, making my way to the desk for it seemed the most interesting as of now. After what appeared like an excruciating eternity, I reached the top of the counter, accidentally knocking over a few items with my tail.

_Oops._ Deciding to pick them up later, I scanned the contents that lay before me. Other than the laptop, there was a device, some purchases, and food. My stomach growled at the sight.

_I'll just take a bite._ Walking over, I dragged a cookie out of the bag and bit into it. The scent of chocolate wafted into my nose and the taste of the soft interior was delicious. I took out some meat that seemed somewhat fresh, devouring the irresistible food. My stomach yearned for more but I resisted, not wanting to anger the one who had, for some reason, housed me.

Surveying the items once again, I spotted a picture frame flipped over. With my clumsy paws, I somehow managed to turn over the framed photo. I examined it, spotting a young boy and girl. The girl sat in an older male's arms while the boy sat on an older female's lap—a family most likely. All of the members had faces full of joy and happiness. Genuine smiles and grins were forever frozen on their faces. Upon closer inspection, I realized quite similar characteristics between the boy and Add. Both had tousled white hair and lavender eyes. There was a clear age and clothing difference though, but that wasn't what I found most noticeable. This... Young Add, as I've come to conclude, did not bore the violet scar or signature smirk. _No, this is the image of an innocent boy, one young and oblivious to life's cruel nature._ The sparkle in the white-haired child's eyes could not be found in the current Add. I asked myself the same question I had repeated many times before.

_What _did_ the esper go through? What _gave_ him that scar? What forced him to lose that innocent, cute smile, those sparkling eyes? What tainted his sanity?_

I saw another picture frame not too far off but wasn't given time to inspect it since a low hum invaded the silence. I jerked, immediately regretting it when pain sprouted from the wound, and found the space near the center of the room warp until a swirl of electric purple and white revealed itself.

_Crap._

I jumped from the tabletop, to the chair, and finally, the floor, ignoring the agony erupting from the injury. With not even seconds left to conceal myself, I darted under the desk, a weak excuse for a hiding spot. Just as my tail disappeared into the shadows, a figure emerged from the portal. Out stepped a furious looking Add. Despite my situation, I raised a brow as he continued spouting rather colorful words.

"Screw it! Stupid error!"

_Hmm... Seemed he failed to accomplish something._ I covered my sensitive fox ears as much as possible to soften the sound.

It ended abruptly in mid-swear and I heard him mutter something under his breath. _Huh?_ My confusion swiftly turned into realization. Though his back was facing me I knew he was standing in front of the basket. I tensed up, not wanting to give away my location. He seemed to have muttered something else and instantly the devices that surrounded him, dispersed.

_Oh no. Oh nonononono._ I mentally pleaded for them not to search this area but my plead was not heard. One came whizzing under the desk, right before me within seconds, generating a loud "_beep"_. I mentally groaned but the approaching footsteps took my attention._ Great._

Not waiting any longer, my paws raced across the wooden floor, ignoring the jolts of pain my wound sent. I inelegantly dodged the incoming indigo objects, each glowing with electricity, and evaded Add's attempts to stop me. I was doing quite well, running past the kitchen and into the library in search of a temporary shelter, but of course, my clumsiness decided to make its entrance. As I was nearing one of the many bookshelves, my tail just happened to tangle with my legs, ultimately resulting with me tumbling across the ground and colliding with the base of a bookshelf, all while my puncture resonated pain throughout my body. I heard cursing as warm hands gently lifted me up then set me on a platform made of those violet mechanisms. The exhaustion from the run kept me from resisting and I felt warm liquid spreading across my back. Blood I suppose. I lay quietly as I was taken back to the basket. I felt the gauze loosen around my abdomen, exposing it to the cool, fresh air.

"Stupid fox, is it trying to kill itself?" I heard the esper mumble to himself.

_Nope, just trying to get away from a certain lunatic. And don't you dare call me stupid!_ Despite me fuming internally, I could do nothing in my weak and vulnerable state.

**_Humph, and I thought you said you found this 'lunatic' interesting._**

_His soul, Eun. His soul. At the moment he isn't—ouch!_ I let out an ear screeching sound as my wound stung. I took a glance at my side seeing Add dabbing on some ointment over and around the puncture.

**_Hmm... It seems the bleeding wasn't that bad._**

I was about to rest my head against the cushion again when a flash of realization crossed the snowy haired boy's face. My eyes caught the area he was staring at. My leg, where the scar from the blade of one of Banthus' lackeys was located. _Wait, did he only recognize now?_

"To think I saved the same fox from there." I heard him mutter aloud.

His words confirmed my suspicion, and…_'there'? Oh right, the passageway. Where I kill those demons for hurting Ho—Hope!_ My eyes widened as I recalled that Hope was still in the tunnel. _Shoot._ I was about to run straight there when Eun spoke.

**_Ara, be patient. Let this 'Add' you speak of, tend to your wound first. It would be best to have it treated._**

_But—_

**_No excuses. Do you plan to arrive at your destination with an untreated wound like that? What will happen if it worsens? I will not have you dying on me Ara Haan. You are the sole survivor of your tribe, which I think would not like you to join them so early. Moreover, have you even thought of an escape plan?_**

_…No,_ I confessed. Eun was reasonable but now I have to hope the cat didn't decompose yet. The thought of sewer rats feeding on Hope's flesh disgusted me_—ouch!_ The pain temporarily distracted me from my thoughts.

* * *

It seemed like eternity before my injury was finally tended to. I was surprised Add had some knowledge of first aid. I carefully arched my back, wincing when it stung, then tested my walking abilities. Walking should be fine, since it caused mild discomfort._ Now, to get out._ Last time I got in by using my human form and Add threw me out. I doubt he'll let me go once he sees me transform right in front of him. I'll just have to make him open the door. _Easier said than done._

Mentally sighing, I walked up to the door, scratching it with my claws.

"Hey!" I heard the esper shout while I continued scratching. He picked me up. _What? What happened to that 'germ-ridden fox' reaction?_ Not lingering too long on the subject I struggled in his grasp, finally freeing myself and landing, not too gracefully, on the ground. I growled at him before resuming to claw at the door rapidly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he screamed._ Nothing, can't you see I want to leave?_ I mentally replied. The cycle of me scraping at the door didn't last long, for his electric devices came to restrain me. I would have struggled if I hadn't known they were capable of electrocuting me.

_How wonderful._ I sarcastically thought, raking my brain for a plan B.

**_Do you need my assistance, young one?_** Eun spoke up after seconds of silence.

_…Yes,_ I admitted in defeat.

**_Would strength enhancement be enough?_**

_Yes, just focus on the hind legs._

Luckily the devices had backed off, allowing me to turn away from the door as if I was acknowledging defeat. Instead of moving back to the comfort of the basket though, I kicked the entrance with as much strength as I could muster, earning some resistance from the puncture. Although I did not knock the door off its hinges as I would have loved to, I created a large enough hole for me to leap out, in which I did. I saw a flabbergasted Add from the corner of my eyes as I left. If a fox could smirk, I would have.

I floated in the void, jumping from one stone fragment to another. I didn't bother looking back, but quickened my pace just in case. Normally, the entrance or exit would be impossible to find once you entered the void, but, with the help of Allegro and Aisha, I was able to create a marker for situations like these. In what seemed like very lengthy minutes—who could really tell in a timeless place like this—, the exit revealed itself. I continued leaping towards the warped hole, an image of the stone platforms of Pilgrim's Site shown on the other end. With one mighty leap, I reached the opposite side, readjusting to the amount of gravity and stopping shortly to recover from the pain pulsing from my back. With one objective in mind, I speed-walked to Feita, maintaining a manageable pace, that is until I heard the footsteps and shouts of a specific engineer.

I inwardly groaned, thinking I had lost him. Now that I thought about it, why _was_ he chasing me? Puzzled by his actions, I almost ran into a stone column before refocusing. Instead of running through one of the two main gates, I circled around, arriving at a less populated area. I shuffled through the clumps of bushes before stumbling upon the hidden hole that I often took as a second entryway. I slithered under the fence, biting back a howl of pain when the bottom of it scraped at my injury. Once inside Feita, I had no time to stop due to Add gaining on me so I cut across the outskirts arriving no later than seven minutes at an all too familiar hole. I dove in without hesitation knowing the lunatic was still on my trail.

**_Who knew the imbecile would care so much about a fox. Not to mention the same one he cruelly threw out, _**Eun murmured.

Seems I'm not the only one puzzled by his actions.

As I went deeper into the passageways, the flickering lights making my shadow dance, I could hear the buzz of his devices behind me. It didn't take long for the metallic scent of blood to reach my keen nostrils. As I turned, I once again saw the sight of demon corpses littering the ground, their disgusting dark blood not completely dry. Now that I look back at it, I felt a bit scared and guilty for not ending their lives painlessly.

_What did I do?_

_It was for Hope,_ I reasoned.

Reminded of my objective yet again, I reluctantly took a step in the inky liquid, then another, before maintaining a rapid pace, splashing the liquid about. It took a while before finding the dead end. My heart sunk at the sight of the cat, one that didn't get to live a full life.

**_Why do you see it necessary to revisit this cat?_**

_I want to give Hope a burial._

**_I see..._**

I took out the arrow imbedded in the flesh and picked Hope up by the scruff, carefully dragging the corpse across the dirtied floor.

Good thing it hadn't decayed a lot. The demon blood probably kept those rats away.

As I dragged it out of the shadows, Add's voice, way too close for comfort, shouted angrily, "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" I turned to face him, my eyes narrowing. Of course, he didn't get the message and instead took the cat out of my grasp. I growled at him and he glared back. If he wasn't going to give Hope back then... I bit at his pants, pulling him with me.

"Get your filthy self away from me!" Add shouted.

I rolled my eyes at the ground. _Funny. So he can hold a dead cat in his arms but screams at me who he himself housed? Ugh._

I moved behind him, prodding at his legs to budge. Surprisingly, he complied, muttering something about the blood.

My whole body ached by the time we reached the outside but I pushed it aside. My first priority was burying Hope, but where? My gaze swept across the outskirts before deciding to put her near, but not in front of, the passageway entrance. _Who knew how many people might step on her if I buried her there._

Setting to work, I used my forelegs to burrow into the ground. Add's shadow loomed over me, probably in curiosity as to "what the hell" I was doing. It took a moment but I finally managed to dig a two feet hole. I was grateful the esper had not left and nodded at the pit expectedly. He stared at me, "I'm assuming the cat goes in there," he questioned. I nodded in confirmation.

"Strange fox," he whisper.

_Well excuse you._

Once he set the cat inside the hole rather gently, I studied the figure one last time and it was as if a jolt went through my mind. I sensed it, a faint wisp of Hope's soul.

**_How odd, the creature should have already cross to the afterlife._**

I didn't care how it stayed but it did. I snapped my eyes shut, boring the soul into my memory, mentally chanting a spell I hadn't used in ages.

**_Child, are you sure about this?_**

_Don't worry, I'm only allowing her to stay here for as long as she likes. If Hope wants to leave, I won't stop her._

**_Alright,_ **Eun sighed.

By the time I revealed my topaz orbs once again, I had finished the incantation and placed a marker for future uses. I covered the body under layers of dirt. Once finished, I surveyed the area. There weren't a lot of plants near the outskirts. I mentally noted to get some flowers later on and strode towards a clump of plants, gathered a mouthful of them by the stem, and delicately placed the bundle on the grave. Bowing my head in respect, I walked away, no longer caring if Add caught me. Instead, nothing happened but I finally sensed something off.

"Get your filthy hands off me you assholes!" An all too familiar shout was heard and Eun followed up with a mental report.

_**Young one, it seems Add has been surrounded.**_

* * *

**Alright, first the reviews:**

**Obsucuria: Wow. Thanks for the comments and critiques! I'll try to keep the POV changes to a minimum within one chappy and I do agree it looks weird (?) I guess. Either that or I'll just get rid of the POV thing and secretly change POV. The only reason I did the same POV in a row thing was in case someone wonders if the POV has changed but I'll stop doing that since I now think it's getting ridiculous. I honestly don't care about the flashback thing as long as the story is good. I'll try to enjoy Summer but I usually do nothing out of the ordinary or nothing that significant. XD**

**nanashimai: "Golden" wouldn't be the word I'd use but okay. XD I'm still quite bad at writing, especially certain parts. Add's character still has a bit of OOC. I notice yesterday I screwed up on Ara's. I probably think differently than you do about Ara's job paths. For me, SD is the innocent and most kind one. Asura is more of a naughty one in my case with some mischief. That's where I messed up. You can probably tell she's get's mad a lot. I pretty much forgot which path she was and only remembered that Ara was Ara. Thank you, that was a typo. If you find anymore, I'd like to know and you're not rambling, it's fine.**

**Guest: I'm pretty sure his scar glows in all paths and I know his sclera is black. I borrowing the thing in the game where it's black only when he awakens. I might make it permanent in a future story. As for the dynamos, I didn't think they were too advanced. I see MM path as the one who of course gives his dynamos more functions and gadgets but it revolves more around battle. I thought the issues involving the dynamo's were acceptable. It's possible he installed some sort of sensors to his dynamos. Thanks though, I'll try to keep it from straying too far to the MM path.**

**Hikari-No-Aria: Woah, calm down. Here's your update!**

**FriFriFurretbell: XD Fine, fine, but your exaggerating about how "****amaaaazzzziinnnnggg" it is. Umm, I think you mean chapter 5? Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**NemesisDrive: Nope, not gonna tell. I thought I might have given a hint but I guess not. You'll find out soon anyways but I'll tell you that it's a high level skill. Probably gave it away but whatever you do, DON'T TELL A SOUL even if you have your suspicions, alright? Alright. ^-^**

**Aniise: Your request has been heard and granted! lol.**

**Me: Well, once again, I'm very sorry for this very slow update. Not many excuses since I had a lot of time at hand, minus a few things and me being forced to sleep early when I just lie awake for like hours anyways. I just noticed some time ago, maybe yesterday, that I got Ara's personality wrong. I see Asura as a naughty, ****mischievous type. Possibly a bit sassy but I've forgotten about her path and made her a bit too easily angered which wasn't exactly what I was going for. Hopefully It's not too OOC because it's pretty much too late to change it unless drastic changes are made to certain parts. I'm too lazy for that and I don't think you people want to reread the whole story so yeah. I'm trying to divide up the POVs between Ara and Add as equally as I can. Is it working? I may be straying from the plot but I think I found a way to make it somewhat contribute to the plot. Also don't worry too much, I've got the next chapter for this started and it should be at least half way done if I don't decide to add more. All that's left is to do basically the other half, revise/edit, and hope I'm not as lazy. I think that's all I need to say.**

**Rena: Mei you forgot about you 100 followers achievement on Google+.**

**Me: Oh, right! I'm so surprised and happy~**

**Aisha: Wow, you actually did something right for once!**

**Me: -.-" Thanks? Am I forgiven now?**

**Aisha: Fine.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sunset

**Elsword: So... Why are we here?**

**Aisha: Because I called you guys, and this idiot here! *Throws in Mei***

**Me: Alright! I'm not dead, nor did I abandon this story! But it's been _WAY _too long! I'm so sorry! School began and I got caught in all that homework... Who cares right? Anyways, I'm going to take forever to update again so I don't know when my updates are gonna return to normal. So, here's the chapter! I'm sorry Aisha!**

**Chung: Mei doesn't own Elsword.**

**Mei: Oh, before Aisha kills me I want to apologize in advance for the lack of skills used during the fight. Part of the reason being that some of Add's skills glow too much and may attract attention from anyone in Feita who may be somewhat close. The other...I'm lazy so I rushed to finish up. anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_  
Chapter 7: Sunset

* * *

**Add's POV**

Immediately after the series of weird and crazy actions the vixen—I had determined the gender moments ago—performed, I was thrown in the hands of filthy scoundrels. _Is it just me, or does this fox carry trouble wherever it goes?_ I struggled against the tightening grip of my captors, but of course that did nothing. I summoned my nearby dynamos. The devices had already sensed danger and didn't need to be told twice before cackling with electricity, cutting through the air like daggers and homing in on their targets. A few managed to evade the blows while others avoided being hit at vital areas. The unlucky ones were unconscious and better be dead. I freed my arms, hands already surging with power. With inhumane speed, I landed blow after blow on the enemies, grateful that the guards had yet to patrol this area. They hardly do from what I've noticed.

My sclera was already tainted with black. "You bastards must be extremely stupid to mess with me," I murmured. _Especially when I'm already annoyed._ I rammed my electric charged fists at every one of the idiots, breaking bones and spilling blood.

"Void impact," I whispered as my dynamos swirled in front of my hand, assisting me in creating a subspace before my enemies. The men were pulled in, then pushed away by an explosion, leaving them heavily wounded. I finished them.

I crashed my knuckles at a bandit who charged at me with a sword, doing the same to another one of his allies before teleporting out of there, switching locations with a phase shift I placed a while ago. The figure that was initially creeping behind me and attempted to strike, hit the portal. Once the hole exploded upon impact, I lashed out at the victim, easily killing him within seconds. A lot of them screamed and shouted in panicked voices.

_I hate it._

On normal circumstances, I might not have minded, but they were getting irritating. They sounded like flies, buzzing on and on, the individual meanings lost in a sea of chaotic noises. I shut them up with a fist to the face.

_Finally, only a few left._ I stared for a few seconds at their retreating figures, before giving chase.

_Like hell I'll let them live after all that._ With spurts of violet charges to propel me, I caught up to them within milliseconds.

"Reverse circle," I called out, running into the portal I created and appearing in front of the males, only to penetrate them with a detonating energy sphere. Their terrified faces were so pleasing I could have laughed if not for my anger driven intentions. I killed them in a few swift blows to the head and torso. Satisfaction took over my quickly depleting rage as I surveyed the sight before me. Bodies were strewn across the area accompanied by the crimson liquid that entered the earth, splattered over a few blades of grass.

"Tch, I have to get a change of clothes again," I sighed.

"Agh-" I heard a panicked voice cut short behind me. I jerked my head in that direction, quickly spotting the falling figure that now lay trembling on his behind, pushing himself backwards on his hands and feet.

Even though the daylight was diminishing, I could clearly see the reddish-orange fur, appearing as if on fire due to the sunset. The fox stood in front of its victim, before lunging at the horrified bandit with its claws unsheathed. I was only some meters away as I witnessed the animal striking the scoundrel's chest with its claws. It didn't take long for blood to spill. The fox ceased and got off the now dead body, treading towards me. As her eyes locked on mine, I could have sworn I saw crimson orbs staring into my very core, something queer within them. But when I blinked, it was gone, replace by honey colored irises, and the vixen had averted her gaze to the ground.

The trip back to the entrance of the void was tiresome. Even if it wasn't that distant, the experiment failure, odd fox, mad chase, burial, and encounter with thugs gave me a headache. As I approached the swirling hole, trailing behind the fox that now complied with my commands, I halted, shifting my interest towards the setting sun in the distance. It wasn't exactly the best spot to watch the morning star, with pillars and jutting platforms blocking out parts of the spectacle, but it was nonetheless, beautiful. I would have scowled at such thinking, but this sundown, for some reason, sparked a long forgotten memory.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on," a young boy exclaimed. The gentle breeze mingled with his messy, white locks of hair as the diminishing sunlight made his magenta eyes glow. The child was holding hands with a female a few years older than him, with ebony hair and similar purple irises. They ran across the rocky incline decorated with vegetation while a pair of adults followed them at a slower pace. The woman was beautiful, with long white locks that reached her back and mauve eyes. The man was as attractive as she was, with messy, midnight hair and blue orbs. The two walked, ringed fingers intertwined, their opposite hands holding a blanket and a basket. The woman replied to the child's shout with one of her own, "Add, Subtra, both of you slow down!" The children gradually came to a halt, the boy pouting childishly at his parents.

"But mommy," the boy identified as Add whined, "I wanna see the sunset already~!"

The parents chuckled at the sight of Add's adorable pouting.

"You have to wait my boy, the sun hasn't reached the horizon yet," his father spoke.

The child let out a small "humph" but complied, walking at a slower pace, hand still linked with his sister's. In a matter of painstakingly long minutes, at least for Add, the family reached the top of the hill just as the sun touched the horizon. Add's father laid out the checkered blanket, weighing down the corners with stones. The mom set down the basket and opened the lid to reveal a variety of sandwiches, fruits, and other foods. As everyone settled down, Add shuffled through the contents of the container. His face lit up in delight as he withdrew a bar of chocolate, quickly ripping off the wrapper. Subtra giggled at her little brother's antics and seated herself beside him. All of them ate, the warmth and happiness of the moment surrounding them. There was the occasional laughter, like when Subtra attempted to force Add into wearing a garland. The latter promptly refused, shaking his head rapidly before running in circles around the blanket, his sister following behind him as he shouted about how he didn't fancy wearing that "girly headband". When the sun reached halfway below the horizon, everyone had calmed down, fixing his or her gaze at the morning star. The sky was painted with reds, oranges, and yellows that faded to soft pinks, purples and finally the blues and blacks of the night. The blinding rays flashed over the land, touching it one last time before tomorrow. The parents smiled gently at the sight while the siblings stared in awe, eyes twinkling in amazement.

When the sun finally hid behind the land, bathing the world in darkness, the family packed up to leave.

"I wanna go again," exclaimed the white headed child.

"Sure Add, we'll come back tomorrow," his mother replied.

"I wish that lasted forever," Subtra spoke.

The father had a weak smile as he responded, "Time doesn't wait for anyone. You've got to act on your own and move on or else you'll be left behind, alright kids?"

"Okay," the siblings shouted in unison, not understanding exactly, or at all, what their father meant.

* * *

_Now I do._

* * *

**Okay, reviews:**

**Hikari-No-Aria- Thank you! Yeah...Hope died in, the third chapter I think? Hehehe...someday. Elsword is no longer the main reason I'm updating late, sadly. DX I think Asura's the most... 'dirty' out of all of them. Sorry for updating late. QwQ**

**Hiparquia- Thanks, and no it's not as obvious as you think. ^-^" I feel like I'm not putting as much effort into the editing and revising though... DX If it's for comedy reasons, then I can understand Ara doing that but yeah... I can't really see Asura or YR being clumsy often or sometimes at all. Thanks again for the feedback!**

**Sairon- I wouldn't say it's _that_ interesting but thank you!**

**nanashimai- ^-^" You're killing me with the pressure. XD I still think you're exaggerating but okay. Looked it up, and, to put it short, foxes are basically canines. I hope to make fanfics that aren't fluffy in the future but don't worry~ Add will figure it out soon(-er or later)~ Oh, and what I meant was that the first time Ara invaded Add's place, she use her human form to open the door and switched to fox form once she got in.**

**flashyhero- Thanks for the compliment!**

**Aniise- And here's the next one! I apologize for the slow update. School is merciless. DX**

**NemesisDrive- ...I should have gave a less obvious hint...or none at all. XD Well thank you!**

**wulfralph- I agree, but I sorta forgot her job class and made her responses and thoughts a bit weird. I also think she would enjoy some fighting but what I got wrong was more so her...temper (?) I guess you can call it. o.o Yikes. XD Here's the long awaited next chap.**

**Shirou-kun- Literally just found your comment after posting this chapter XD Thanks! Still, I think 'art' would be an exaggeration but... whatever works with you. Updates...are still going horribly but thanks for reading! Don't worry about the caps lock either X3**

**So yeah, please tell me if you spot anything wrong. I know I'm not exactly giving it my all but I'm trying...? Anyways, it will take eternity to get back on schedule so yeah... I haven't even _started_ the next chapter for _Isolation, Connection _Q_Q... On the other hand, I've got a chunk of the next chap for this story done. Chapters are most likely gonna be shorter so I think I'm at least done with 1/4 of the next chapter. Anyways, sorry and bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Dark El

**I don't own Elsword. Now lets get this going!**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_  
Chapter 8: The Power of Dark El

* * *

"Big brother, look," a small ebonette exclaimed as she pointed at the setting sun in the distance, " It's so pretty~"

The older male chuckled at his little sister's adorable face, her expression showing that of amazement.

"It surely is," he responded, staring at the wonderful spectacle with his hands intertwined with his sister's. The two stood on the cliff at the outskirts of their village. It was a ritual between the two siblings, always seeing the sunset together every other day. Their busy lives as the children of nobles kept them from spending much time together.

"I wanna see the sunset every day with you, big brother!"

"Now, now, Ara, remember that we have to attend our lessons. How about every other day?"

"Okay! It's a promise!"

There, under the golden light of the setting morning star, the pair pinky promised to always meet each other here, every other day.

Little did they know that the eldest of the two would break that promise.

* * *

**Ara's POV**

I stared nostalgically at the setting sun that somehow struck an ancient memory.

_Aren,_ I thought, _are you watching the sunset now?_

I shifted my gaze to the boy beside me. The said person was frowning at the sun, his eyes narrowed. I thought I glimpsed a small smile and softened eyes, but whatever expression he previously wore, shown no longer.

"Tch," Add clicked his tongue in annoyance and began sauntering towards the void once again.

I waited for him to catch up before trailing beside him, tail flickering leisurely.

* * *

**One - two weeks later...**

_Finally! It took forever to get away from him!_

**_Was it really necessary to malfunction one of his... 'Dynamos' as he calls them?_**

_It's fine~_

**_I am surprised he allowed such a troublesome fox to live in his house._**

_Eun!_

**_It is true._**

_Humph._

The bits of moonlight did little to help me but it didn't matter thanks to Eun's abilities.

I continued walking along the pathways of Feita, my human figure covered by a dull colored cloak. Within a few more strides, I reached the alchemist's tent. I withdrew the flap and entered the dimly lit room. Allegro was signing papers, all the while sighing.

"Hey," I greeted, pulling back my hood.

"Just a moment Miss Haan. I'm almost done," the secretary said, not even glancing at me as he finished writing on the last paper in the stack and set it aside with the rest. He pushed up his glasses and made eye contact, "I'm assuming you're here to check on whether or not I have acquired information?"

I nodded. "That and, can you turn this into something more... Drinkable," I questioned, pulling out a small bag that spilled out some moonstone shards.  
"Of course," Allegro grabbed the bag, "From what I've gathered, I've found no further data," Allegro stated as he prepared some herbal tea, "but I have yet to hear from Aisha."

I nodded again, gratefully accepting the drink. As I took my first sip, a device on the table beeped, the button glowing. Allegro motioned for me to hide but I had already tugged on my hood and turned, the majority of my back facing him. I heard the click of a button and saw an increase in lighting.

"Hello?" I heard Allegro ask.

"It's me," stated a familiar voice.

"Ah, Ai-"

"Aisha?" I questioned, cutting Allegro off.

I turned around to see a small blue hologram of the said mage. She was wearing the given uniform when she was entitled the Elemental Master—A turtleneck underneath a thigh-length cloak and a miniskirt, with thigh high socks and her hair tied into her signature twintails.

The hologram of Aisha turned towards me and flashed a smile.

"Ara, perfect timing," she exclaimed.

"Did you find anything," Allegro questioned.

"Yep, I was looking through a few books about El. It's amazing how much I have yet to learn." Aisha rambled, pulling out a thick tome at least two inches thick, maybe even three.

"This book, talks about the many types of El! It's amazing! I've never seen a tome with this much information!"

"Aisha, as much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, can you please get to the point?" I cut in as Allegro moved to work on the moonstone shards.

"Ah, yes. I'm reading about the dark El currently. According to the text, dark El shards, like the others, have many abilities. This type of El includes corruption, granting dark power, concealing, and so forth. It not only conceals things from sight. It can conceal scent, taste, touch, anything. But it extends even farther than just physical things, contrary to many beliefs. If the dark energy in the El is powerful enough, it can even conceal existences!"

I narrowed my eyes, gulping down some tea, "Do you mean...?"

"Yes, that person you're tracking may have his or her hands on a dark El shard that powerful. Not many know that the El's abilities can extend this far so it is possible your target is ignorant of this fact. Either way, be careful."

I nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, I gotta get going or else-"

The slamming of a door was heard.

"Oi, grape! You need to start tutoring those idiots how to use that stick of yours!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted the said girl from her end. I could see her eyebrow twitching as she said, "Well, I have to go, bye! Elbrat! Get back here you-" She ended the call.

"What was that about?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Allegro shrugged and extended his hand which held a tube of glowing magenta liquid. I took it.

Finishing up the tea, I reported, "Well, I must get going. Thanks for the help and if Aisha calls again, thank her for me please! I'll come to get the rest of the liquefied moonstone later!" I hid my face within the hood and quickly waved good-bye to my friend. Before pulling the flap and darting out, I spotted some beautiful flowers at the exit. Plucking one out of the vase, I left. Almost no one was active at this time of the night, save for some guards and a few drunkards. I strolled past them, heading towards the outskirts as I tried to recall the events that happened days ago.

* * *

_Eun, lend me some power,_ I commanded.

**_But young one, your-_**

_I don't care about my identity right now! No one's gonna suspect a fox and it's not like I'm gonna leave the witnesses alive. Besides, Add's too busy fighting._

**_That is not what I meant. You know the more power you use, the less will be put into the fusion, slowing the process down, correct?_**

_That's why I'm using it in this form so you don't have to do much work. Just give me the basics, I don't need the advanced necromancy._

Eun sigh,**_ reckless child, alright._**

The feeling of energy surged through me, slowly healing my wound and numbing the pain. I charged towards those who were out of the esper's vision, clawing at their bodies and catching them by surprise. As one enemy fell to the ground, purple shards spilled from his pockets.

_Eun is that-_

**_Moonstones_**, her voice spoke.

_Guess this makes up for it._

I grabbed the pouch, nearly getting hit by a dagger, and threw it in a bush for later retrieval. As I continued to attack the bandits, I collected the pouches containing moonstones. After striking a figure, I glanced towards Add. In the mist of all his flashy attacks, I detected a constant glow from his chest, a powerful glow. Before I could delve too deeply into the matter, I sense a presence behind me and jumped aside, getting into combat with others.

* * *

_Eun, do you think...?_

**_Possibly. I did not make an effort to locating his presence so it is simply a guess._**

I hummed in thought as I neared the site of destruction.

"Looks like someone found the corpses," I murmured, surveying the empty area that would have looked normal if not for the blood stains.

Ignoring the scene, I strolled towards the opening of the underground passageways. Kneeling, I placed the flower on top of the burial, clasping my hands together in prayer.

**A blue iris, said to symbolize faith and hope.**

I rose, retrieving the tube and popping open the top. Placing my lips on the rim, I chugged down the liquid as it slowly took effect, refreshing my power.

**_I honestly do not understand why you can't just eat it. It's quite simple and less time consuming._**

I discarded the container, burying it within a bush before answering Eun.

_Unlike you, I prefer easily drinking down a fluid instead of swallowing something equal to a rock._

The fox sighed, **Fair enough.**

Checking that no one was in sight, I hid behind a bush and reverted into a fox, my clothing disintegrating into thin air.

_Time to head back._

* * *

**Agh! Truly sorry for having to make you wait! I had so much going on and when I finally decide to finish revising and editing, the website just had to crash or something of the like. Of course I just _happened_ to not save. Oh, and sorry for the time skip! I need to get stuff going and... I'll admit I'm trying to avoid some difficult parts as of now ^-^" Also, I am so sorry for the delay. If it wasn't for the notices of some recent reviews, follows, and favorites, I would have probably taken longer, so thank you everyone for your support. I know this was halfhearted but I hope it's okay since not much happens anyways... Sadly, I will not be updating consistently anytime soon so...**

**Reviews:**

**wulfralph- Well, it's pretty much a given, unless some writer manages to twist it :3 I get school suppose to help me but honestly, this homework...**

**Hikari-No-Aria- You have no idea how much I just want to skip through the story and get to the freakin' good part (that probably isn't even that good)! Now, it's not just school. There's anime, family, Homestuck, and a heckload of stuff that won't even let me write QwQ (oh yeah, and my procrastinating). Anyways, you'll probably have to reread again to refresh your memory. Sorry~ ^-^"**

**NemesisDrive- Well, isn't little Add suppose to be cute? X3 I thought that was SECRET! *Sigh* Oh well, yeah, that's gonna be hard since I can't get scientific. Hmm, it was originally to show that Ara is borrowing power from Eun but... THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! (That I may or may not steal) I forgive you now~ ^-^**

**Aniise- Q.Q Ahh! Don't kill me! I won't be able to write the rest then! I'm sorry! QWQ I won't forget to write but there will be a long time between updates for a while. Don't know if I'm even going to return to my normal update rate.**

**Guy (Guest)- Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter. Thank you, and I'm sorry for this bad chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Boring Day

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm updating later and later, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, you just wanna get to the chapter right? Alright, I don't own Elsword and now I'll let you read while I suffer. Oh, by the way, happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_  
Chapter 9: Another Boring Day

* * *

**Add's POV**

"Alright, you seem fine enough," I spoke, wrapping a new strip of gauze around the fox's abdomen. It stood, stretching it's back to test the bandage. I packed up the medical kit and stored it in a cabinet. With a sigh, I returned to the desk, perusing the laptop screens for any flaws in the codes and fixing them. Despite the tweaking, I knew something was still missing, some important piece of shit. My lips curved downward as I glared at the series of symbols as if it could give me an answer. Of course, it couldn't. More like they were mocking me.

I grabbed a bar of chocolate and slumped in my chair, enjoying the sweet taste.

_So boring_, I thought.

There was nothing to do. _No. Fucking. Thing._

I could mess with the codes, but obviously, I won't be getting anywhere.

The vixen there had been going through the portal every day. I no longer gave a fuck.

Even the damn fox had more things to do.

Speaking of the annoying thing, I turned my head and glared at it.

The animal was yet again picking up the wrappers that lay around.

_At least it's useful._

I groaned in boredom.

_I guess I can fuck around._

I adorned a hooded cloak. Standing up, I walked a few steps away from the desk and sliced open a portal. Without a second thought, I entered.

* * *

The cold and windy air of Bethma greeted me as I exited the rift.

_Wait? The hell?_

I surveyed the area. There were canyons and some lizards from the tribe walking about. The people of Bethma were also out. I could see that grouchy woman chastising some villagers.

What struck me as weird was the snow falling from the skies. It hadn't snowed here in years. Hell, this shit was drier than Luto's cracked up face, if not worse.

_Winter already?_ Come to think of it, it was rather cold whenever I chased the fox for the first couple days.

_Why am I keeping it again?_

I walked into the main roads of Bethma, the cold biting at my cloak. I made sure to secure my hood. Screw up once and I'd be caught.

I headed inside a cafe that the lizard chief opened not too long ago for travelers and tourists.

The inside was definitely warmer. Only thing was, it was damn crowded.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and wove my way around, attempting to find an open seat. It would have taken longer if a certain motherfucker didn't tap me on the shoulder. I spun at the touch, making sure the hood covered my eyes.

A familiar woman stood in front of me. She was cloaked in white but you could still see the silver locks framing her face as she stared at me with golden eyes.

"Do you require a seat," the said woman asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, seeing no harm in doing so.

We made our way to a secluded corner in the cafe. When a waitress came, I ordered some coffee along with a slice of chocolate cake. Once she left, I propped my elbow on the table, placing my cheek onto my fist.

"So, what does the little Nasod of destruction want with me" I inquired.

The Nasod calmly finished sipping her tea before retorting, " And what is the Diabolic Esper doing in Bethma?"

"What? Can't I go outside? I wasn't planning on meeting a bitch like you anyway," he smirked.

"Who would have thought you'd crawl out of your little mouse hole. Do you plan on humiliating yourself anytime soon?"

"Heh, sorry to disappoint, but I'm done with that bullshit. Your little queen can keep her codes."

"Very well then," Proto took a few more sips of tea before placing it down.

Once again, I asked, "What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean," Proto asked, still with that monotone voice.

"Don't even try to fuck with me, scrap metal."

The damn robot was unfazed.

_Heh, at _least_ I'll have an excuse to beat her up._

The waitress returned with my order shortly afterwards.

I nodded my head in thanks as she left.

I took a sip of coffee before moving on to the tasty looking cake, and tasty it was.

That killing machine was still sipping tea as if there was no damn tomorrow.

"I was ordered by her majesty to investigate this area due to the leaked information from one of our spies. It had confirmed the rumors of a rebel Nasod headquarters located within the abandoned mines here. If found, I am to negotiate or eliminate them. Your skills prove rather useful for this assignment considering the high percentage of their refusal," Proto concluded as she took yet another sip of tea. Honestly, how the fuck is it not empty yet.

"And you expect me to help," I scoffed at such a thought.

Proto's hand reached into her cloak, pulled out a small pouch, and tossed it across the table where it almost knocked over my drink.

I set down the fork and snatched the bag, opening it to reveal a pile of gold ED. I held up a piece in front of a Dynamo as it confirmed that it was not a fake.

"Fine," I almost spat. Even with something to do, I didn't favor working with that psycho.

* * *

It was easy getting to the mines. Just rip open a portal and we're here. Too bad I failed to drop little Miss Destruction from the sky. She just floated down. I was right being her as she strolled into one of the mines like it was her own house. Not even a fucking second and I see long ass blades pointed at me.

"State your purpose," a Nasod armed with a drill spoke monotonously.

"By the order of her majesty, EvangelineMyrai Seraphim, you are to stop your attacks on both the human and Nasod race alike. You have violated the peace treaty between both species, and, if you continue to do so, will cause a war. The Queen has given you mercy. Stop your attacks unless you desire to be eliminated." Proto's speech created a moment of silence. It wasn't long till a blade flew just an inch from my face and the cave erupted into a hellhole.

* * *

**I really wanted to add more but I also needed to get _something _posted, so... here you go! I swear I'm losing motivation fast but this was... decent? I tried to let more of Add's personality shine through although I'm pretty sure that did nothing. Was there too much swearing? Either way, this chapter strayed _far _from the plot. I honestly don't know what I'm exactly doing... **

**Reviews~**

**NemesisDrive- XD It's fine~ Hmm... that's a possibility. Elsword's class? Hehehe... You'll have to wait and see~ I'm planning on using him for the epilogue and/or near the end of the story... assuming that I actually _stay_ on topic.**

**Guy (Guest)- Thanks again! Hmm... sadly I am not a good writer so I'll have to go with the flow and see if I can do something with Ran.**

**Hikari-No-Aria- Thank you for the support :3 Exactly! Building up the climax is so boring... Yeah, so much stuff to do. How am I supposed to explore future possibilities when I'm cramped at home trying to finish homework DX**

**ThanaDreadtress- o.o Woah, woah, calm down. *Gives you a chill pill* Geez, didn't think this story was that good XD**

**Aniise- Again, dun kill me X( Actually, I feel like I'm already dead, so... Either way, sorry for the long wait!**

**Just telling you in advance that I haven't even started writing the next chapter :D I really want to do the Nasod fighting scene even though I can't do fighting scenes but that'll ruin the POV pattern since it's supposed to be Ara's POV... So far I'm leaning towards the battle but if you have any suggestions, speak up!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Injured Esper

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not keeping to my schedule at all. I should probably make it official that updates are NOT going to be monthly. I'm surprised I have yet to drop my excuse of a fanfic. Either way, I don't own Elsword. Yeah, I know I went against my own pattern of POVs but, I really wanted to get this in! Also, please note that I'm editing this like.. 1:00 in the morning, AKA the day of on of my standardized tests so there will be mistakes but I tried my best, with editing. The actual content, I honestly don't know how much effort was put in that (that does not mean I didn't try though). Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_  
Chapter 10: The Injured Esper

* * *

**Add's POV**

Gunshots echoed throughout the vast caves, mixed in with sounds of whirring drills and clashing metal. Insane laughter bounced off the cavern walls, not me for once (well, not entirely). That fucked up voice belonged to none other than the killing machine herself.

I cast a glance at the Nemesis. She was tearing every machine apart, going as far as dismembering, even obliterating, some of them. Her face was anything but stoical. Her amber eyes were as wide and wild as a feline's. The feral smile practically split her face in half, displaying her perfectly white teeth. The constant red aura radiating from her person and the three pairs of menacing metal that resembled wings only enhanced her appearance, not to mention combat abilities. She looked fucking insane. _Why?_

Proto has a... unique condition involving "emotions". Despite having no emotional chip, circuit, or code in her body, her algorithms seems to automatically reform her data in order for combat mode to reach its potential. This sudden outburst of emotions is merely a side effect, at least that is what almighty Eve said. Why the hell she has to go batshit crazy half the time? Who knows.

At least the emotions don't completely override all commands but kill. In fact, I do not even need to nor want to imagine such a scenario.

I easily sidestepped a pitiful attempt at stabbing me, pivoting to face the Nasod as it recovered footing. Extending my arm, space-time power crackling at my fingertips, I opened up a subspace which sucked up the rusty robot and the few within the space's vicinity. The void itself damaged them before exploding. Nasods fell one after another like wasted drunkards as sounds of metal hitting rock resonated around us. I easily blink from Nasod to Nasod, landing deadly blows enhanced with spatial abilities that forced metal to cave in and break. After placing myself in the middle of a mob of robots, I spiraled up into the air, pummeling those below with compressed balls of plasma. The surrounding robots lay lifeless like the scrap metal they are on the ground, some exploding or spazzing out. I surveyed the damage as I drifted towards the ground.

Not long after touching the ground, a gunshot sounded before an explosion occurred right behind me, the wind tousling my hair. I twisted my head back to see a combusted Nasod on the rocky floor as Proto unsummoned her big ass gun and whipped around to plunge a spear into the Nasod behind her. Chunks of metal circled her figure protectively (as if the fiery aura and metal wings weren't already enough).

"You're slacking~," Proto smirked wryly, "Perhaps your skill has decreased upon becoming a hermit."

Oh, how I wanted to slap that twisted delight off her face.

Plasma balls revolved around me at my command. With a flick of a finger, I shot one of them at a Nasod to my left before sending a second one grazing right past Miss Psycho. The deadly substance collided with a Nasod in midair before exploding.

"Sorry, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you," I replied with a smirk of my own.

"Oh? I was just asking if the Esper needed his 'knight in shining armor', as you humans say, or should it be his princess in shining armor?"

Not even waiting for a reply, Proto positioned herself amongst a crowd of Nasods, planting one foot behind her to get a better footing. A three-pronged spear appeared before her, summoning a black hole. The void sucked in the surrounding Nasods, along with some loose rocks. It tossed my hair in the process as I kept my feet firmly planted on the rocky floor, even bending space a bit in order to avoid being a victim of her attack. I swear she was trying to suck me into that thing. As the strong winds came to a halt, Proto jerked back the pronged spear, signaling for the void to explode. Heaps of scrap metal landed with a thud.

_And to call this a rebellion? Fuckin' weak._

"Well, looks like we're done with this shitty place," I stated after a quick scan.

"Combat Mode: Deactivate. One moment, I cannot leave until I have done a thorough investigation of this place," Proto replied, back in her emotionless state. Geez, I can never tell which side of this madwoman I hate more.

"Get someone else to do your shit. I'm leaving." I ripped open a crack in space and time, preparing to jump in.

"Add, get down!" Proto's sudden outburst broke my focus as the portal disappeared. The next thing I knew, my left arm hurt like hell.

* * *

**Ara's POV**

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Eun sighed, **_Child, this is exactly why I proposed that we _not_ steal these moonstone fragments._**

_But Velder gets tons of them! One bag missing from the shipment shouldn't cause harm. Well... Not too much._

**_Yes but you already have plenty from those bandits. There is no need to go all the way here to Velder._**

_This may be my only chance, Eun!_

_**Even so, did you have to trip at such a time?**_

_Hey, it's not my fault tha—_"Eep!"

I narrowly dodged an arrow before jumping onto another rooftop. One arrow nicked off a lock of hair while yet another one pinned my cloak to the roof. Pulling out the projectile, I ran at an even greater speed, in hopes of losing the Velder guards.

_Good thing Velder hasn't received a foot of snow yet. My footprints would be everywhere._

Landing on yet another roof, I planted my left hand on the edge before swinging my legs to drop down into the alleyway, the pouch of shards swaying at my hip.

_Think I lost them?_

**_For now. Little one, it would be wise to retur__n to Feita __this instant._**

_Yeah, yeah, Eun._

Before I even took a step, a shadow loomed over me. I turned, adjusting my hood to shield my eyes.

A small group of what seemed to be gangsters blocked my exit and they were closing in.

"What do we have here," the one I deemed the leader questioned.

I grit my teeth.

_No way am I going back up to the roof though._

I slowly backed up as the strangers took slow steps forward.

"Are you lost, little girl," another one snickered.

_So they haven't figured out who I am._

My back hit against the wall and I waited for them to get closer.

"Why don't you come with us."

_Closer..._

"We'll take good care of you."

_Closer..._

"We can show you something fun."

_Now._

I swiftly extended my right arm. A pitch black substance shaping itself into a weapon before me as I gripped it. The black matter dispersed at my touch to reveal my double edges spear. I twirled it around as I took a few steps toward my former threat. The members immediately sensed the change in atmosphere, some already backing away.

"What is the meaning of this?" The leader asked, his heightening voice betraying him.

I keep my mouth shut, eyes still hidden from view.

_One, two... Five of them._

_Good, I won't need to kill so many._

I slowly got into a crouched position, my voice nothing but a whisper.

"Darkness Sever."

Within a second I cut through the line of targets, summoning some sort of reaction whether it be a flinch or a gasp of pain as blood began to spill. Quickly I charged at them, slamming my shoulder while producing a shockwave to render them paralyzed. I ran up to them one by one, hitting their heads with the blunt of my spear. They fell unconscious, not even able to muster more than a groan. I searched for anything useful on their person. Nothing.

With that, I unfastened one of their cloaks, rolling it up and throwing it a reasonable distance away.

I walked up to one of the unconscious troublemakers and positioned my spear vertically above him.

_**...You know little one, you could always spare their lives.**_

_I can't. You remember what happened before._

Eun gave no reply as I strengthened my grip on my spear.

_May you rest in peace._

**Stab.**

I penetrated his heart, then the next and the next, till all were dead. I jerked my wrist, shaking off some blood from the spear. I then moved to disrobe my bloodstained excuse of a cloak, cleaning the rest of the crimson liquid off my blade with it. Just to be safe, I burned the fabric with some conjured fox flames. I extended my hand and released the spear, allowing it to be swallowed by darkness and disappearing once again. Walking up to the cloak I previously took off of the bandit, I shook off some debris and adorned it, walking out of the alley as if nothing happened, the moonstones secured to my hip in a bag.

* * *

"Jeez Ara, couldn't you have been more careful," Allegro commented as he rubbed some ointment over yet another bruise.

"It's not like I can just stop tripping at the worst of times," I replied, wincing as he disinfected a cut on my shoulder.

"You didn't have to go to Velder in the first place," he mumbled.

"Why do you and Eun always blame me~," I childishly whined.

**_Maybe I would not if you had been more careful._**

"Maybe I would not if you had been more careful."

I let out an exasperated sigh as the alchemist patted on a bandage on my shoulder. He handed me a tube of liquid and instructed me to drink it while he heads off to liquefy the moonstone shards.

Unplugging the container, I chugged the medicine down in one go, grimacing afterward at the bitter taste.

It wasn't long till Allegro returned with three tubes of glowing magenta substance, a bag filled with some requested items, and, to my surprise, a new cloak.

"Here's a new cloak. It's pretty cold out now and I figure you'd want this instead of that one you stole.

I held up the garment, eyes widening the slightest. It wasn't brand new but you could tell it was well cared for and way better than my previous ones. It was made of brown suede and hemmed with fur. It was hooded, sleeved, and even contained inside pockets. I stood up, adorning the cloak that fell to my ankles.

It was just a nice fit, maybe big enough to fit another winter.

"Thanks, Allegro. And thank Aisha for me too," I smiled softly.

"How did you—"

"You don't often get something like this in Feita and I doubt this is your hand me down. Besides, even if I haven't met her in person for a while, this undeniably smells like a certain magician. It fits surprising well coming from that shortie."

Allegro chuckled lightly, "She'll be glad you like it. On another note, are your feet alright? I can try finding some boots—"

"No, no. I don't want to ask for that much. Knowing you two, I'll probably be getting boots made by one of Elder's finest shoemakers."

Allegro laughed nervously, "You're over exaggerating..."

"Besides," I stuck out one of my feet wrapped in fur, "I've wrapped my feet with something warmer. I'll survive." I uncapped one of the vials and begin drinking the glowing violet substance.

"Alright, is that all you need?"

I finished up the drink, wiping my mouth with the back if my hand.

"Well, I was actually wondering... I know it's a bother, but... Is it possible for me to get a second cloak like this, only a bit bigger?"

"I don't think that's possible at the moment but I have a cloak of mine you can—"

I shook my head fervently, "No way. I was just asking in case you had a useless one lying around. Wasn't likely. I guess I'll be going!"

I stashed the remaining two vials of liquid in the inside pockets of my cloak.

Quickly, before Allegro could ask for the purpose of an extra cloak, I opened the flap and left the tent with the bag in hand.

_Too bad I couldn't get one for Add._

**_He'll be fine, child._**

My padded feet hit the unpaved ground as I walked towards the East Gates of Feita. The harsh winds whipped around me but at least it wasn't biting. Snow was lightly falling from the sky.

As discreetly as possible, I ducked behind a nearby clump of tents, my form changing to that of a fox's after setting down the bag. In my animal form, I carried the bag by firmly clamping it between my teeth. I waited only a moment before I spotted a cart.

Acting quickly, I got myself and the bag safely within the carriage. I kept my ears alert as the vehicle moved, eventually through the East Gates, into Pilgrim's Site. After riding a reasonable distance from Feita's entrance, I leaped off the carriage with the bag, striding over to the void. A few turns of my head confirmed that the coast was clear. I jumped in, the familiar feeling of distorted space and time greeting me as I reached the other side.

With only a bit of confusion, I found my way to the entrance of Add's house, if you could really call it that.

_You think he's back yet?_

_**Who knows.**_

I sighed if that was possible for a fox. I mentally prepared myself before turning back into a human in order to unlock the door and wasted no time reverting to a fox once done. An empty swirling portal greeted me as I jumped through, the feeling of time and space altering seized me once again.

I scanned the place.

_Looks like he's not back yet._

Once again, I went through the annoying process of turning into a human and back just to snap the lights on in between.

I shut the door with a hind leg and set the bag of supplies against the side of his desk.

_Well, looks like I'll be—_

The sound of crackling broke the silence as my eyes spotted the familiar twisting of air.

_Nevermind._

I backed up as the air was ripped to reveal a black void, purple shards surrounding it.

A familiar cloaked figure stepped out.

Something looked wrong.

Narrowing my eyes I thought I saw a slight stumble.

What was more disturbing was the faint whiff of blood.

Before I could further my inspection, Add collapsed on the ground.

_Oh crap._

**_Child, if he is to live, he must be treated soon. Immediately if possible._**

* * *

**Well, sorry if everything is proceeding very slowly. I was gonna advance farther than this but apparently, I didn't. I really need to get this story going, hopefully by the end of the next chapter if everything goes as planned. I cannot thank you enough for those patient people that have waited for my updates and haven't gotten too tired by this story, so thank you! I'll admit I was procrastinating a lot but now I'm drowning in standardized tests and finals. I really need to make it up to you guys for all these late updates...**

**Reviews:**

**Hikari-No-Aria- Yup, I just randomly decided to add in Proto while writing this XD Yeah, I figured they would have some sort of verbal fight but I don't think I did that part justice. Hope you somewhat found this chapter entertaining ^-^**

**MargaritaDaemonelix- Thanks, I just randomly made up the middle name though and I noticed that Fanfiction missed the space between the first and middle name DX Waiting for hell to blow up? I feel like your making it way better than how I'm gonna end up writing it XD Sorry for the long wait.**

**NemesisDrive- Well, sorry for the...um, two months(?) of waiting. Lol, amazing brain? I have no idea what you're talking about XD and even if I do I think every last bit of it was squeezed out by standardized tests and upcoming finals X(**


	11. Chapter 11: Black to White

**Hi! If anyone even remembers this story, leave all your rage at my slow updates for later XD I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

_The Esper and the Fox_

Chapter 11: Black to White

* * *

**Add's POV**

_I feel like shit._

When I came to, I was met with painful brightness and the recollection that I did _not _snap on the lights. Black spots filled my vision and gradually faded away.

_Now... What the fuck happened._

I plainly recall being stabbed in the left arm when the Nasod ejected its drill. I clearly remember Proto tightly wrapping cloth she got from who knows where around the injury. And I definitely went through a portal while refusing her help.

_Did I drag myself to bed? Why the heck is there no bloody mess? How—When did someone change my bandage?_

I finally glanced the pristine white strips around my arm, only a hint of blood staining them. The bed had no stain in sight. My combat armor was somehow stripped off from my torso, although the smell of oil still lingered. Speaking of smells, various strong herbal scents filled the air. There was a wooden bowl I didn't recall owning with a poultice in it. The herbs, I classified, most likely came from the alchemist of Feita—_wasn't his name Algeron or something?_

Only question is, who?

Neither Eve or Proto should know this place. If Glave knew, he wouldn't give a shit. I don't associate with many others to begin with. Even those retarded Feita criminals aren't smart enough. Crimson hasn't been in the criminal world for years and she _should_ be the only person who knows of this place.

As if heaven or hell decided to answer, a red bundle of fur came waltzing into the room, a questionable liquid substance sloshing in a bowl clamped firmly in the vixen's mouth. The former question was completely forgotten at the sight of the thing. The substance was literally glowing a bright blue and purple color. The vixen had set the bowl onto the nightstand without spilling a drop. Not a second later the said ball of auburn fur stared at me, her tail gesturing to her open mouth, the bowl, then me. Obviously, I was to drink the thing.

With a frown and furrowed brows, I answered with a "Hell no."

If a fox could scowl, she definitely did. Her honey irises looked anything but sugary sweet as our eyes met. The fox rolled her eyes, expertly pouring herself a cup of the liquid despite there definitely being no cup a millisecond ago. The creature gulped down the drink. Literally clamping down on the rim and swiftly tipping it. The cup was empty within three gulps, not lapping the liquid even once, probably to prove it wasn't poisonous.

_...interesting. I'll have to reevaluate her species again._

The fox turned her head expectantly, swiping her auburn tail impatiently. Despite my intent to say no, the moment I gestured for a Dynamo to exterminate the proclaimed medicine, the fox had reacted. Within 3 seconds the animal had jumped, kicking the said Dynamo with her hind legs and using the kick off to pounce on my chest. Being as exhausted as I was, I fell back into bed at the surprise attack. The troublesome thing captured my eyes with her own hardened amber ones, front paws pressed firm against my collarbone, as a slight frown marred her face. As if to remind me, her black-tipped tail pointed at my bandaged arm.

With an annoyed sigh, I ultimately ended up chugging down the surprisingly sweet drink. Instantly, it was as if life itself entered with every breath, wiping the tiredness out of me as rejuvenating strength ran through my body once again. I wasn't admitting that the fox deserved my thanks though.

For approximately an hour and 42 minutes, the fox tended to the wound, covering it in a thin layer of poultice and rewrapping it. The Dynamos insisted that they helped through various gestures and in an instant, they were at the vixen's every beck and call. It was after the prior bandage was unraveled that I inspected the surprisingly small wound. Whether by magic, potions, science, or a mix of all three, the injury had dramatically decreases in severity. The gash was probably two times smaller and could easily be stitched, in which it is. With the power to kick down a door, it was plausible the creature had magical potential however, the stitches could have come from hand as well. The fact that the stitches were not identical nor were they spaced evenly at intervals led me to the conclusion that they were hand stitched. Last time I checked, foxes have paws not hands.

I sighed. This fox was troublesome, in more ways than one.

Deciding to be productive, I freed some dynamos from medical duty, summoning a holographic computer. My right arm set to work, fingers flying over the keyboard as my left appendage underwent treatment. How the fox managed with paws, teeth, tail, and dynamos without boarder lining my definition of unsanitary is highly impressive. After the procedure, the animal went to dispose of the old bandages, collecting the bowls and, I assume, throwing them into the sink. I maximized the document, reading through the ever-growing list of observations.

_Specimen has fur the shade of bright auburn with black tipped ears and tail. Each individual hair is about 4.5 cm long. She has yellow-orange eyes._

_Specimen possesses human intelligence, incredible strength and combat ability..._

All its actions have been labeled under unknown reason.

I glimpsed at the fox as she jumped on top of the nightstand, collecting the bowls, cups, and bottles. Taking a few at a time and gradually dragging them all to where they belong. As she made her last round, a bowl clenched in her mouth, something caught my attention. I stopped the vixen before she lept from the nightstand. She growled in return but I ignored it, instead grasping her tail gently in my hand. The red tail was tipped with white. I inspected her ears, not a single black fur in sight. I was certain both her tail and ears was black tipped just seconds ago. All it took was one disappearance into the kitchen and every speck of black was gone, replaced by snow white hair. My data showed no sign of color change up until now. Perhaps it was due to the change in seasons? Many animals turn white in winter...

With a puzzled mind I typed in, _Specimen has shown changes in fur color. Black hairs have been replaced with white within a few seconds. Reason is unknown._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NightcoreLover360- Sadly, no. I have a feeling there's a long way to go before then. Since I'm a newbie at writing, I didn't exactly plan much... As much as my inner reader is screaming at me to just make them kiss, my writer side is shouting plot development first DX**

**VixaTheFoxett (Guest)- Yes, no, maybe? I honestly can't tell seasons right now with them coming later then usual. And the time I write this reply may be weeks apart from the time I post this chap. Ara and Add moments? Still working on that. I did like, zero planning for this thing being the noob I am. Pffft, patience? Even I don't have time for that as a reader. I am really sorry but updates are going to be slower than a snail. If I actually decided to focus and my creativity is in an eternal golden age then weekly updates would have been possible but sadly that is not what happened.**

**ripadd (Guest)- You mean her emotions? Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking but shit came into mind and poof, madwoman Proto.**

**Kat (Guest)- Thanks ^-^ Happy you like it. Sorry for being a horrible updater though DX**

**Just a note that I came back from China just Wednesday and slept the whole of Thursday till like 5 pm. And now I really should be sleeping but I really wanted to update before school starts again. I don't wanna talk that much but thank you so very much to those who are patient. Really, your patience is admirable if you can wait this long.**


	12. Author's Note

An update?! Finally?! You thought! Hahaha...

Anyways, this is here to tell you why I've been horribly inactive in general. For the first month or so of inactivity, I truly was just busy or unmotivated to send out chapters. But later on, I started really thinking about where my stories were headed, both _The Esper and the Fox_ and _Isolation, Connection_. And of course, I had no idea.

A few more weeks of thinking and I've decided to rewrite _The Esper and the Fox_, completely from the beginning. This is because, now that I really look at it, I had nothing. The plot was getting nowhere, characters didn't really have a distinct personality, badly woven descriptions, unexplained things, etc. New plot line will remain generally the same but there will be many major differences to the original one. The way the new story line is going, I might have to make a sequel. I've already started drafting chapters and right now, I want to say there's around 4 chapters worth of content, however, only the first chapter is really set in stone. I've reminded myself that I'm the type who can't really visualize the finale unless I have drafted almost everything. Currently, I'm drawing a blank as to what else to write because I want some sort of chapter to lead into the next rather than an abrupt introduction into it. Because of this, I'm putting the chapters I already have for the rewrite under heavy revisions. Please keep in mind that I'm not working on this every chance I get but rather spending a bit of my free time on this, with the exception of whenever a rare writing spree occurs.

Next, I want to address _Isolation, Connection_. I haven't forgotten about this one either and so far, I'm on the fence as to whether I want to rewrite or continue so I haven't done any plans, original or rewrite, for this one. It's still in its early enough stages to be salvageable but a rewrite is also possible. If you guys have any input I'll be happy to listen to it. I want you all to know though, that this will be a second priority compared to _The Esper and the Fox_, mainly because I wrote the other one first, so it's pretty much on a hiatus.

Please note that rewriting does not necessarily mean it will be a hundred times better in my case, it's more so making it more bearable. Whatever happens, the one thing that remains certain is that I'm not dropping these. One way or another, I want these to come to a conclusion because I've experienced, as a reader, the sadness of a dropped fanfiction. I'm afraid it will take a long while for any of this to come to fruition so I apologize again for putting you all through such a long wait. Honestly, just don't forgive me at this point.

I am juggling the possibility of posting the first chapter of the rewritten _The Esper and the Fox_ for you all before putting everyone through the long wait but I don't know.

I'd be very grateful if you'd leave your opinions as well. If you've read this till the end then thank you very much for doing so. Bye!


End file.
